Two Halves Misadventures
by Gamerkid134
Summary: This is just some wacky misadventures me and Yugiohfan163 are getting the characters from our previous story in. shouldn't be taken too seriously or anything, consider them like what ifs after the story.


Rai and Razor were currently resting in their bed while Razor was lightly snoring.

Rai woke up with a slight yawn and stretched himself. "Hm, I could go for a shower." he said to himself.

He moved out of the bed and headed to the bathroom while Razor mumbled and pulled the sheets over himself.

Rai smiles and wrote a note telling him where he'll be and entered the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked of course.

He got in the shower and turned it on before sighing in relief as he started lathering himself up with the soap.

He washed himself as he hums a tune at random notes and all. But that's when he felt a body right behind him, then felt paws covering his eyes to block his vision.

"Guess who?"

Rai smiles. "Is it Razor?"

"Are you sure? How do you know it's not some horny burglar breaking in?"

"If it was, I would've used discharge to fend off the burglar." the raichu answers confidently. "I'm pretty sure you're not a ground type."

"Touche." he moved his hands away and smiled. "Sleep well?"

:Just great." He turns to the zangoose. "How about you?"

"Worn out after last night's fun."

"I suppose it makes sense. Guess the temptation was too great."

"Now what say we get cleaned up and we might be able to go again?" growled Razor while licking Rai's cheek.

"And yet, you wanna go again. I can't tell if you're tired or not." Rai blushes as he washes.

"Oh trust me, I might be tired, but that doesn't mean I can't feel like licking you."

"I'm flattered." Rai said, kissing Razor's cheek.

After some minutes the two managed to get each other scrubbed and walked out while drying themselves.

"I gotta say, you glisten every time you shower." Rai said looking at the zangooses form.

"So does your butt."

"There are other places than my butt you know?" Rai said giggling.

"Oh I know." The zangoose said rubbing the mouse's cheek. "But I like staring at it."

"Well it is cute, just as cute as your butt." Rai said rubbing Razor's rear as he said that. "Oh, before that, let me check something first." he separated from him.

"Sure thing, I'll get breakfast going."

Rai giggles as he headed on the laptop and booted it up. He started looking up his email when he spotted some ad stuff. It's coming from the porn site that's set aside, involving a Raichu doing various things. He clicked them away before spotting one that caught his eye. "Huh? What's this?" he fullscreened it to look more.

"Want adventure? Fun? Or something to do? Then follow this map and find a treasure you'll never forget." it read.

He looks at the map which it shows a location with an X. "Hmm… sounds interesting. Razor, check this out."

"What is it?" asked the Zangoose walking over.

"Some kind of advertisement to some place. Has fun and adventure to it." Rai spoke. "Found it while getting rid of pornography."

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to move those to another file." Razor said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you always look up porn on other Raichu?"

"Not all the time. Just to look up any new possible positions and toys to try out." Razor said smiling as he hugs the electric type.

Rai sighed. "Well what do you think? Wanna try this out and see if there's some grand prize?" He suggested. "Though it could be just some scam or something."

"Well it would be a nice change of pace, plus who knows, it'd definitely be something to tell the others after we're done with our honeymoon."

Rai giggles as he got up. "Let's go then." he nuzzled him as he speaks. "Fair warning though. I'm okay with a little internet erotica stuff. But you bring anyone here without my knowledge…" he generates electricity through his body. Not enough to hurt, but for Razor to feel it. "You're body won't be the only thing difficult to get up."

"Ooh, be careful, I might find that a little kinky. But you wound me to think I'd do that without asking you." he spoke dramatically.

"Just thought I give you a heads up." Rai said cutting off the power.

"Well where does the map say we need to go?"

"The location is called…." Rai looks at the name. "The cave of Erotica? Yeah, sounding more like a scam every second."

"Maybe they wanna get as many people involved." Razor said. "Won't hurt to check it out."

Rai shrugs. "If it's a scam, you're bottom. And you make breakfast."

"Deal."

They collected some berries and headed out. Razor had printed the map and was currently looking it over.

"Razor, if this is true. I'd like to get through it. I don't mind a bit fun in the end, but no leaving me to dry, or plow in this case." Rai said.

"Relax, I'm not leaving your side, or your cute butt, for a second."

'I'll believe that when I see it.' Rai smiles chuckling.

"Alright, the spot should be….right about….here."

The two look away from the map and looked forward. There they saw a stone archway that lead down into the ground with no lights.

"Whoa…" Rai said looking down into the darkness.

"Aw man, this looks like some sort of prank. Sure it's a cave, but we didn't bring any torches."

"Why do you need a torch, you got me." Rai said proudly, placing his paws on his hips.

"Good call." smirked Razor before picking Rai up by his feet and moved closer. "Do your thing."

Rai smirked as he generated electricity through his body to a point where his body glowed. Slowly the two of them moved down the stairs while hearing Razor's feet on the steps echo downwards. "Plus, you still got a prize of being bottom for me anyway." Rai said teasingly.

"Well ya never know, we might find something here, but if we keep going with nothing in site, I'll admit it's a complete scam and you can go to town on me when we get back with no strings attached, fair?"

"Fair." Rai said. "But why you're carrying me?"

"Because you're my personal flashlight." he chuckled.

"I could walk though." Rai said.

"Well I could-wait, I think I see ground." spoke Razor looking down the stairs.

They looked down to see that it's true.

"Cool, you can set me down there." Rai pointed out.

Razor reached the bottom and set Rai down before they looked ahead and saw the entrance to a room with a '1' right over it.

"Hmm? What's this?" Rai takes a step forward, setting off a floor panel. "Uh oh."

The two looked worried and was about to move, but mist started filling the area quickly.

"Rai, be very careful."

"What is this mist?" Rai said trying to hold his breath.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up."

He nods his head as they tried to find a way out, but the mist was thick. They tried moving towards the entrance, but that's when they saw movement.

"H-huh?" Rai looked at the direction. "Hello? Is someone there?" he called out, unintentionally breathing some mist in. He felt tired, but also aroused as well.

"Whoever's there come out or I'll make you!" called Razor.

"R-razor..t-this mist." The raichu said feeling flushed and sleepy. "So…" He fell on his side asleep.

"Rai!" cried Razor running over and shaking him. "Rai! Rai wake up."But the Raichu was sleeping soundly. Razor was soon feeling tired and warm himself. 'Oh no, I'm gonna pass out!'

Soon enough, he fell down next to the raichu, almost touching.

(Later)

The two woke up and found that not only that they're in the room they passed out in, but has lit torches.

"What the? What happened?" asked Rai rubbing his eyes.

"Ngh..there was this mist and we saw someone, but we passed out." Razor said yawning while Rai looks over himself.

"Hey, what's this?" spoke the Raichu seeing some sort of bracelet on his arm. He tries to take it off, but it's stuck. "It won't come off either."

"Hey, I got one too." spoke Razor while scratching at the one on his wrist.

"Did they put it on us? Why?" Rai looked around to see if any kind of note is in the room.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna wring their necks."

"Calm down Razor. We're fine, it's cool." He saw a note on the floor a foot away from them.

He picks it up and starts to read it.

'If you're reading this then you're awake, and you've found the spot on the map. Well that means your adventure has begun.' the top part said. 'Not to worry, no harm has come to you or will any harm will come to you in the near future, we just needed to prepare you for the adventure.'

"Yeah right." Razor rolled his eyes.

'There are 14 floors in total with treasures waiting for you at the end. You're job is to make it through while battling guardians that reside here. Not to worry, they'll mostly use sexual attacks to wear you out.'

"Wait what?"

"They plan to pleasure us to apparently wear us out." Rai repeated confused

"Wait, if that's the case….then this wasn't a scam!" spoke Razor with a smirk. "Looks like I'm not the bottom."

Rai blushes at the case. 'So it's true, but what's with the bracelet?' he thought as he continues reading the notes. 'You're allowed to fight back with normal methods as you continue onward. And you are recovered after beating the guardian.'

"Almost sounds like one of those erotic games." Rai said as he reached a passage explaining the bracelet.

'Oh, and each time you feel aroused, the bracelets will make it double the feeling. For those going in as a team, if everyone climaxes, you have to start all over again…. After the guardian have its way with you of course. And if you can beat a guardian with even one still standing, everyone can still continue. Good luck and have fun.' the note ends.

"Heh, we can take anything they got." smirked Razor.

"Just be careful not to climax. It can make a fight harder if one is forced to fight on their own." Rai warned.

"Well if this is like a game, there's a good chance the first few levels are gonna be easy."

Rai stepped in front of the door. "Well you ready?" he looked.

"Course, just keep your eyes peeled and be fast, they can't do anything if they can't touch you."

"Heh, take your advice." Rai said making a joke as he opens the door with a one. They entered and saw it was empty with a small fog.

As Rai was about to hold his breath, he noticed the fog was the original white texture. "It's okay the fog is safe."

"Alright, then my guess is this is here to either make us nervous or hide something."

"In any case, keep your guard up." Rai said looking around himself.

Razor looked around and spotted movement before darting where it came from. "Something's in here."

Rai looked around without noticing a figure rising up behind him. "Fog here is pretty dense though."

"Rai behind you!"

"Huh?" Rai turned around. There he saw a smirking Raichu before it tackled him to the floor and pressed its lips against his.

"Wh-what the?" Rai muffled in surprised.

"Not on my watch!" spoke Razor moving over and tried prying the other Raichu off his husband.

Thankfully with the pinned Raichu using his feet too, they were able to pry the second Raichu off. "You should give up now, there's one of you, and two of us."

The Raichu giggles. "Don't take me lightly." it stated before disappearing into the mist.

"Rai, back to back." Razor called out.

Rai got back on his feet and placed his back to Razor. "Just great, most of my attacks are electric." Rai groaned as he spoke.

"Relax, I can take him."

The two kept their eyes and ears peeled as they watched for any movement. That's when Razor felt something rub against his left leg.

"Hey!" Razor lifted his leg up when he felt that. He saw the Raichu jump out and latch onto him with it's head over his crotch while wrapping its tail and feet around his torso.

"Ahh! G-get off." Razor struggled against the Raichu. He reached to grab him, but jumped when he felt it start licking against where his dick was. "Ngh." He groaned from the feeling.

"Hey, get away!" Rai slammed against the second Raichu.

It didn't budge and clung onto Razor while licking around the spot while it's tail wrapped around his neck. The Zangoose moaning from the pleasure despite trying to pry it off.

"Razor try using an attack!"

He started thinking and then ran his claws down the Raichu's back with slash. This made it jump, but held on and started licking against his groin more while his bracelet started glowing.

Razor moaned out louder from the increased pleasure, his body shaking. "W-Wow!"

Rai noticed it and looked at his own, 'It must be what that note said. So if we climax, we'll be helpless!' Rai hardened his tail and struck the Raichu's back with Iron Tail.

It cried out and fell off before rolling and stood back up with a smirk.

"Tenacious little guy huh?" Rai said taking a stance.

"You have no idea." he smirked before lunging at Rai before using Iron Tail.

Rai dodged before going for a head butt. It knocked the other Raichu back before he lunged and knocked him down into the floor with Iron Tail again. Rai smirked. "Had enough?"

The Raichu groaned before turning pink and became goo.

Rai looked confused. "Huh?"

It stood up before gaining a small face. "Aw, you found me out."

"You're a ditto." Rai said in realization. "That's how you became me and used my move."

The Ditto nods it's head.

"So that means you surrender?" Rai asked.

"Well I got no choice, so yeah."

Rai smiled. "Woohoo!" he cheered while Razor slung his arm over him.

"Well what do you know, you handled this one well." The zangoose said smiling. "And I told you, first room is always easy."

"Well don't get cocky, floors get tougher after each one." he said as a wall separates, revealing a stairway leading downward.

"I'd hurry, otherwise the fun won't start." snickered the ditto.

The two nod their heads as they headed off, going down the stairs. As they got deeper they started hearing snickering.

"Razor is that you?" Rai asked looking at him.

"No, is it you trying to spook me?"

The Raichu shook his head. "No."

The snickering got louder.

"Well what have we got here… A mouse and a Mongoose all by themselves." A voice spoke.

"And who look like they're interested for some….fun."

"How do you wanna go with this?"

"We'll double team the Zangoose, get him out of the way and the Raichu should be easy pickings."

"Back to back Razor, again!" Rai cried out and he and Razor looked around. While the area's not pitch dark, the area is barely visible.

"Oh? You two think you can pass? Ha!" laughed one voice.

"What are you? Show yourselves!" Razor called out.

They laughed before they saw two Sableye's drop down from the ceiling. The two gasped at the sudden appearance of two dark types. "You two are gonna go back where you came from."

"I don't think so!" Rai stated before launching Thundershock at them.

They jumped aside and ran at Razor. Said Zangoose reacted to them with fury swipes. But each swipe went right through them, making them laugh. "Ghost types. Your normal moves won't work on us." they smirked.

Rai reacted by striking one with thunderpunch. "Not to me you're not!"

"Ah!" it was sent flying before the other one ran at Razor and jumped on him.

"Hey! Why do they always go for me?" Razor asked starting to struggle to get it off.

"Because it's easy." smirked the one on him before slamming their lips together.

The normal type blushes as he still try to pull the dual type off him, but its grip is surprisingly strong.

"Boy they're clever." Rai pointed out heading to Razor to help. But that's when the other one tackled him to the ground and felt it cling to him.

Rai grunted from the force, but recovered. "Sorry, I prefer the Zangoose." Rai said generating power.

"Well I prefer ass." it snickered before reaching down and started rubbing Rai's ass.

The mouse blushes from the feeling, "H-hey, don't touch me down there!" he said stuttering.

"Why not? It's firm enough." he grinned while sliding a finger between the ass cheeks.

Said mouse shuddered as he tried to push the dark/ghost type off. But his grip was hard and he started to feel something warm rub against his back. "What… what is?" Rai reddens more as he couldn't finish.

"My penis of course."

"H-hey get off!" Rai said trying to shake him off harder. The rubbing and feeling of a cock near there was starting to make him arouse with the bracelet glowing.

"NNggh!" Rai moans as his face reddens with pleasure, feeling his member growing. 'Oh no, I need to get him off me now!' Rai tries to relax as he attempts to gather electricity within himself.

Razor himself groaned while feeling his own dick getting hard from the kiss. 'How do I beat something when I can't touch?' He asked himself as he feels the pleasure amplifying from the bracelet affect.

"R-Razor! Don't give in!" Rai called out before gasping as he felt the Sableye's finger push into his anus.

"R-Rai!" he stuttered as he saw it. He tries to think of an attack that isn't normal base. He sharpens his claw to metal like and striked the Sableye on him

"Ow!" he jumped back with a growl. "Not bad, but it's not gonna be enough."

"Oh, how about another!" Razor striked him again with metal claw, the second time feeling his strength increasing,

The Sableye flew back while Rai shocked the other one. The two panted while catching their breath. "Okay, for a second floor, it's pretty trickier than I expected." Rai said getting up.

"You said it."

Rai smiles, then takes a look at where the two Sableye's fell at. He sighs in relief to see that they both have fainted from their attacks. "I say we beat the second floor."

"Sweet, cause I nearly gave in." admitted Razor looking down at his semi hard dick.

"No argument there." Rai blushes, covering his own. "I thought I was going to lose as well."

"Let's forget about it or we won't be able to calm down and get to the next room."

"Right." Rai agrees. "And let's be cautious about fighting them like others." he said as they head down to the third floor.

"Trust me, I've been cautious since this began."

They reach the the beginning of the third floor and noticed that it was warmer than the first two.

"Alright, whoever's here come on out." spoke Razor.

Rai looks around carefully, "Considering the temperature, I'll guess the guardian's a fire type."

"You'd be right." spoke a voice at the other end.

The two of them looked forward to see a Flareon walking towards them.

"And it's where you two will fall." smirked the fire type who sounded female.

Rai looked confused, but remained cautious while approaching. "What makes you more difficult than facing two Sableyes simultaneously?" he asked.

"Because my natural allure is better than most Flareon's, and with the temperature up, no one can enter without getting hot and horny." she winked.

Rai blushes at the wink, "I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, we're married and into guys." spoke Razor who was blushing and whose cock was still noticeable.

"So I guess you two are hard from being together?" the Flareon asked noticing it. "Have either of you even had a woman's touch?"

"Well I had entered a sexual tournament and faced a female liepard before." The raichu admitted blushing.

"But he mostly takes it from me." smirked Razor with pride.

"H-hey, I had you on your back or on hands and knees numerous times!" Rai said becoming embarrassed.

"But who is the one mostly on top?"

"I-I…" Rai stutters struggling to find a response.

"Well, if that's true, what say you come over and be on top?" the flareon turned and raised her tail while shaking her rear at Rai.

The Raichu was at a loss for words at the invitation.

"Don't give in Rai." The zangoose said seeing through the Eeveelution's tactic. "You fall for it and you'll be falling into her paws."

Rai looks at Razor, 'He… he's right.'

"Oh come now, don't tell me neither of you don't wanna tap this." she pouted while her tail swished.

Rai looks at her and Razor, thinking of something. "Razor, I think I got a way to get her off guard."

"What is it?"

"I pretend to go along with her little plan, you act surprised and upset about it and while I set her up, you sneak up as close as you can, once you're close enough we'll overpower her with our attacks until she faints or surrenders."

"I like it." Razor whispers. "Though a bit risky considering you'll be taking pleasure."

"Don't worry, I'll bare with it." Rai winked as he acts nervous again.

"So, any takers?"

Rai blushes as he slowly takes a step towards the fire type. "M-Me."

Razor looks surprised while the Flareon giggles.

"Well then, come on now. Don't be shy." she said in a sultry tone.

"Hey! What about me?" Razor feigned anger.

The Raichu doesn't respond as he was close enough to rub her flank. "Your fur is soft and warm."

"Well don't be scared and give it a little swat."

Rai smiles as he moves his paw back and gave her a swift hit on the cheek.

"Hmmm, again."

The Raichu nods as he smacked her ass again. He heard her hum and gulped since he could see her slit at this distance. Moist, red, and winking at him. He reaches his finger to them and gave the folds a easy rubbing.

"Oh yeah." she purred while her tail brushed against his face.

Rai smiles as he moves to finger her pussy. 'Wow, she's rather easy, maybe I don't have to risk thrusting into her.'

"Rai I can't believe you! And to think we got married!" Razor called out.

If Rai didn't told him the plan in advance, he would've actually felt hurt and stop what he's doing. 'It's okay, he's doing well. Everything's going according to plan.' Rai moved his tail upwards and motioned Razor to him slowly.

Razor smirked and carefully moved closer while Rai slid a finger into the flareon's snatch.

"Ohh, you're warmer inside than out!" he moans out.

"Then why not put that bad boy inside?"

"Huh?" Rai asked suddenly, jolting a bit.

"Your cock."

"Oh. hehe.. Right." Rai said sweat dropping. 'So much for finishing without a risk, but if I don't, she might catch on.' Rai positioned himself where his cock was at her entrance, then he pushed in slowly, getting a moan from both of them. "H-Hot!"

"Ooh, you're pretty big back there." she said murring out.

"Thanks, but Razor's bigger."

"Well maybe when you're finish, I can try him to find out." she moaned while he pulled back and pushed back inside her.

Rai shuddered and moaned while noticing his bracelet glowing. 'No, I need to hold out until Razor makes his move.'

Rai lays down on top of Flareon and nuzzles her cheek, "Aww, such warmth, I could hold you forever." he said softly.

"Wow, with a sly tongue like that, it's no wonder you got married."

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"I bet you flirted with that guy and wound up banging him until he had to propose, right?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, but my words did help inspire some to don't give up what they care about." Rai answered. He kept moving while she moaned and Razor got closer. "Why did you want to become one of the guardians of this cave? There were a lot of options, so why this?"

"Because, ah. I thought it'd be fun." she moaned out.

"Well I guess, hah. Seducing male or females into mating with you, oh. Would be fun." Rai said through moans, though being careful with what he say.

'He better not be getting any ideas.' thought Razor with slight jealousy.

Rai groans loud as he felt her pussy milking his cock with skilled movements. 'I hope Razor hurries up.' he thought holding on as best as he can. 'If it fails, I'll at least try to get an attack before climaxing.'

Razor held his claws up and used metal claw before swiping on flareon's side.

The fire type cries out in pain before Rai suddenly slides out and slammed her down with iron tail. "AH!"

The Flareon hit the ground, and looked to see the Zangoose from before right next to her. "Hey, no fair."

"It was on you for indulging yourself in pleasure and forgetting about me." Razor pointed out. "And trying to flirt with my man."

The fire type looked at the Raichu, "You planned all of this?" She asked, not sounding angry, but impressed.

"Yup."

The flareon stares at the two for a moment, then let out a giggle, then started laughing.

"Um, what's so funny?" asked Razor.

Flareon calms herself as she smiles. "Not many duo pokemon can get pass my alluring charms to work together to overcome me. It's quite refreshing so to speak." she answers looking impressed.

"So do we pass?" Rai asked her.

The Flareon stares at him for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, you passed."

"Sweet." grinned Razor.

"Gotta hand it to you." The flareon said to Rai. "It takes a strong will to resist temptations and a strong belief in others to make it…. Even if one has a unimaginative name such as you." she grins.

The Raichu blushes. "Well my mom liked the way Rai sounded, so they gave it to me."

"And he has a cute butt to go with it." chuckled Razor.

"O-okay time to go." Rai said blushing more as he grabs Razor's paw and lead him through the other door.

"Careful now, the next guardians are a bit of a dozy." The Flareon warns them as they pass through the stairwell.

"We can take them easy." smirked Razor.

As they traversed downward, Rai looks at Razor. "Thanks for trusting me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"Tell me, was she warm and tight?"

Rai nods his head. "For a second, I was considering releasing a electric shock before I climax. To give you an edge."

"How would that give me an edge?"

"If it comes to an fight, she'll be hurt." Rai answers. "Even paralyzed if I'm lucky."

"Well trust me, even if you get a blowjob from a Gardevoir, I can make you feel better." spoke Razor crossing his arms.

"Heh, no need any convincing here." Rai said leaning on him.

As they reached the new area, it's almost like they're in a forest as there's trees, bushes in stuff.

"Wow, those who made all this sure went all the way with even including a forest." Rai said surprised.

"My guess is we're dealing with grass or bug types."

"Your guess is as good as mine, let's be careful not to get separated though." Rai suggested.

That's when several footsteps were heard around them.

The two of them stepped forward cautiously, getting ready for anything. That's when two figures lunged out and tackled Rai, causing him to yelp out in pain as he fell.

"Found one!" chimed one voice who sounded young.

"A Raichu too!" A second voice spoke out in a same youthful voice.

"Hey get off him!" spoke Razor running over.

The two scattered and ran back into the bushes.

"Those felt like canines." Rai said getting up.

"You'd be right." spoke a third voice that sounded gruffer.

The two looked surprised at the voice. "That doesn't match the voices I just heard! Am I hearing things, or there is another?" the Raichu said worried.

"I'm right in front of you!"

The two faced and stared at the sight of a Mightyena standing before them with two Poochyenas at it's side. "T-three guardians now?"

"That's right, now you two are gonna explode, and it's gonna be with your sperm! Go get 'em kids!" the larger canine called out and the two smaller ones launched towards them.

Razor lunged and used metal claw at them, but he over shot it and the poochyena sank his fangs in Razor's arm. "Yeow!"

"Well we're not called the bite pokemon for nothing." the Mightyena said looking at the other who dodged a thunderbolt attack. "Come on you two! Show them a good time!"

Rai then launched towards the poochyena with a quick attack. But it jumped over and landed on him. "Hey!" Rai moves around to shake him off. "You're a slippery one."

"That's what my papa says." it smirked before leaning down and bit one of Rai's ass cheeks.

"Gahh!" the Raichu cried out in pain. "Hey, you think you're pretty funny huh?" he said trying to reach for him.

"Yup." he smirked before he started licking across the spot.

Rai blushes from the feeling, "N-no, stop that!" he said failing to grab the dog.

"Get off!" spoke Razor while the poochyena on him was licking the back of his neck.

"No!" he barked back before taking a swift bite at the neck, though not too hard to hurt very much.

Razor groaned while the poochyena started sucking around the spot. "Geh! D-don't do that!" he got out shuddering.

"Why? Feel too good?" it smirked before it licked around the spot. Causing the zangoose to moan out in pleasure.

Seeing his bracelet brightening, he tries to reach for the poochyena again. But that's when the mightyena moved over and leaned down before flicking a tongue against his exposed cock. "H-hey no! Don't!" Razor shudder from the tongue.

Rai groaned while on his belly as the poochyena kept licking his ass. 'Ngh… Hard to… concentrate..' he thought moaning in pleasure. He felt his cock get up faster than before and tried gathering electricity. Rai took a breath as he almost had enough to discharge.

The poochyena though gave his ass another firm bite. Causing the Raichu to cry out in pain and lose his concentration. "Smooth." the canine said starting to lick the new spot faster.

Rai moaned and gripped the floor while his dick rubbed against it. He felt it started throbbing harder, "Oh no… I'm about to cum!" he groaned out.

"Me too!" Razor cried out.

Both of them thought to make a last effort to stop them, but they cried out as they shoot their sperm out before they could act on it.

The mightyena pulled off Razor's dick with his sperm in his mouth and chuckled. "You two lose."

Razor fell on his butt while Rai slumped down on the floor, panting. "Aw shit."

Rai tries to get up, but feels his body is heavy. He look to see his bracelet is pulsing bright red. "We lost, aw man."

"And now it's time for our reward." he said looking at his sons. "You can have the other one after I choose."

The two poochyena's cheered as the Mightyena looked at both Rai and Razor.

"I'm gonna stretch you out." he chuckled walking over to Rai.

The Raichu blushes as he sees the dark type moving behind him.

"Then we can play with the zangoose." spoke one poochyena with a smirk at Razor.

They launched towards the normal type, yipping in excitement while the Zangoose blushes at knowing what he'll be getting.

'Great, who knew we'd actually lose?' Razor thought feeling them lick around his body eagerly.

Rai moaned out when he felt the Mightyena lick his anus with his tongue. 'I'll admit it's sucks the wind out of your sails, but better than losing when outnumbered then by one opponent.' Rai thought in a bit of relief.

"Who goes first?" one poochyena asked the other.

"What you want first?" The other asked. "I'll take the other."

"His ass looks soft."

"Okay, I'll take his mouth." the Poochyena said moving toward Razor and pushing him on his back. He moved up and with his cock in front of the zangoose's face.

Seeing that he lost, Razor opened his mouth to take the canine shaft inside. It was shoved in while he felt the other one lick around his ass. Making the zangoose moan out from pleasure as he licked around the cock.

"Oooh, his tongue is nice and wet."

"His ass feels tight, though he doesn't seem unfamiliar with it as well. Guess he had cock up his ass before." the poochyena said excitedly. He put his paws on Razor and started to slowly push his cock in with a growl. Razor moaned out at the canine cock sliding into his rear, feeling the poochyena on his face starting to thrust slowly.

Rai was shaking a bit as the Mightyena stopped licking and mounted the Raichu's body. 'This is gonna be a rough one.'

"You don't seem so fearful or unfamiliar. You done this before?" he asked with a lustful growl, his large canine cock rubbing the mouse's ass.

"Razor fucks my ass all the time, I can take it." Rai said getting ready for it.

"Well I'm not him." he smirked before pushing his dick in with a grunt.

Rai cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt the length widening his hole. "Ahh! Y-you're so… thick!"

"Yup, my kids say the same thing." he growls out as he pulled back and thrust back in.

Rai groans, "You… fuck your sons too?"

"Course, who else would teach them the Pidgeys and Beedrills?"

Rai let out a moan from the pleasure as he felt the tip touch his prostate. "I-Isn't that...wrong?"

"Really? I heard a rumor that it's now okay for males of different species can wed each other… even siblings." The Mightyena grins, nibbling Rai's ears.

"Ah! W-W-We were part of...that!" he gasped out.

"Oh… Then we got a treat." he growls as he fucks the Raichu deeper, "To meet and fuck the ones who brought it to fruition."

"Ah!" Rai moans out, face red with pleasure.

"Hear that kids." he called out to them. "These two made the same sex relationship possible!"

"Yay!" they cheered while thrusting inside Razor's holes faster.

Said Zangoose groaned out as his cock hardens and stood straight up, his face red with lust as he licked and sucked more eagerly. 'They must have been more eager to do this then us.'

The one fucking Razor's ass saw the hard shaft and started licking it as he thrusted.

Razor moaned around the cock in his mouth which made the poochyena moan out louder.

"He's really liking this! Being dominated by two small creatures." The Poochyena at the mouth moans out. "How's his ass feel now?"

"He's squeezing all around me!" The second poochyena growled out. "I might cum any second."

"Well no need to hold back." the first one growls. "Fill his eager ass with your sperm!" he said thrusting faster.

'They must be real pent up if they're this eager.' Razor thought as he can feel their cocks twitching.

"I'm cumming!" they both cried out as both Razor's mouth and ass were filled with their seed.

"Yeah! Nice and snug." growled the mightyena thrusting in and out of Rai without holding back.

Rai was moaning nonstop as he grips the ground to keep himself from falling. 'He's getting bigger!' he felt something large at the base of the Mightyena's cock. 'That's his knot. It feels as big as a baseball!'

"I'm gonna flood your tight little ass!"He growled out before he shoved his knot into Rai's ass.

"Yah!" cried Rai before he felt it twitch and felt the sperm start flooding into him. He started squirting out his seed onto the ground.

"Take it all!" the dark type growled out, holding him down.

"So… warm and… thick." Rai said softly feeling it flow through his bowels.

"Take it all in your tight ass bitch."

The Raichu moaned out a he lay down on the floor. "So… good." he said softly.

The poochyena pulled out of Razor who panted from the sperm. "Is… is that it?" he said panting from his climax.

"I think so."

"That's good…" Razor panted feeling his vision go blurry, "I feel pretty tired."

"Maybe we should take a little rest." Rai stated feeling fatigued as well.

"Feel free to try again anytime." the Mightyena said grinning. "I would like to try the zangoose ass as well."

The two of them closed their eyes and were out like lights.

(Moments later)

Razor was the first to regain consciousness as he sat up. He looked around and saw he and Rai right outside the opening to the dungeon. He went and shook his husband up awake. "Rai, wake up."

The Raichu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "They certainly weren't kidding about those rules."

"Yeah, it really is like those games. We get a game over and gotta start all over again."

"But with defeat comes experience as they say." Rai smiles, "I might've gotten a idea how those guardians operate."

"How?"

"You noticed how the poochyenas do the main work and the Mightyena hangs back for a bit, only to get involved when the situation's in his favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's assume that he's the alpha and the others follow his orders accordingly." Rai hypothesis. "So if we're to defeat the alpha…"

"The other two won't be able to keep up."

Rai nods his head. "Okay, when we get back there, I'll keep the two at bay, while you take on the Mightyena."

"My kind of thing."

Rai smiles as he gives Razor a passionate kiss. "Just wishing you the best of luck… and more."

"Trust me, I'm gonna give that muff ten fold for fucking your ass. That's my job."

"Well you didn't seem to mind so much being the pup's plaything moments ago." Rai said teasingly. "Heard them say you were enjoying it."

"Hey what can I say? They were too cute and caught me off guard."

Rai giggled, "Well don't go too hard. It's all for fun you know. You're number one for me." Rai said as they headed back down.

"And don't you forget it."

"Never." Rai promised.

(Moments later)

The mightyena yawned as he and his sons waited in the room.

"You think those two will try again to beat us?" one of them asked.

"I hope so, that way we can play with the other one." spoke his brother.

"Well just make sure you two stay focus until then." the Mightyena said.

"Yes papa."

Just as they said that, they can hear footsteps in the area.

"Ssh, hide yourself."

The two canines nod before carefully going into bushes.

The three of them watched as Rai and Razor came back down.

"Oh. It's them again!" One of them whispered in excitement.

"This is gonna be fun again."

Rai and Razor looked around carefully. "Remember. When the Mightyena appears, go for him immediately." the Raichu whispers.

"Gotcha."

Rai looks around, "I know you three are here. Now show yourselves!" he called out.

"Go boys." the gruff voice spoke out before the poochyena's leapt out for them.

Rai inhaled before letting out a thundershock. The two were barely able to dodge it as they fell to the ground.

Razor took the opportunity and ran off ahead past the down canines.

'Shit!' the Mightyena thought as the sneak attack failed.

"Take this!" Razor jumped and used metal claw.

The dark typed dodged and used take down. This knocked Razor away and took the chance to climb over him.

The normal type grunted and wrestled against the canine. "Get off!" he cried out. "We're getting past this floor!"

"Not happening." growled the dark type before biting on Razor's shoulder.

"Gaahh!" He cries out in pain from the bite. He growled and started using metal claw right up close to the pokemon's chest.

The wolf howled out in pain from the attack, but stood firm.

"You gonna give up yet?"

"I still got another attack." Razor gathered power in his paw. "How you like brick break?!" he cried out hitting the Mightyena's sides.

His eyes widened before falling off Razor with a groan.

Razor got up, "Had enough?"

"M...Maybe."

Razor kept his guard up. "You can't win against me. Either surrender or get knocked out."

"...fine I give." he sighed.

Razor smiled, "Rai, he surrendered." he called out.

"Awww." spoke the poochyena together.

The zangoose went to check up on his husband. "You okay there sparky?"

"Yeah, but these two really were rough." Rai said dusting himself off. "Good job Razor."

"Told you I had it handled."

They chuckled as they headed off. "Look on the bright side you two." Rai said to the poochyenas. "You can enjoy some private time with your dad."

"We always do."

Rai and Razor headed off down the stairs.

"Woo, after winning, I feel like we can really go on without any trouble." spoke Razor pumped up.

"Hey don't get cocky. Remember it gets harder every time we win." Rai pointed out.

"A little pride never hurt anyone."

"Just keep your guard up." Rai said as the two of them entered the room. This time there were pillars and it was empty. "What's with this place?" Rai said looking around.

"Maybe we're gonna deal with some rock type." suggested Razor.

"Nah, if it was rocks, I expected boulders, and a more earthy look to it." Rai said.

"Both wrong." spoke a voice above them.

The two looked around for the source. "Then what type are you?" Rai asked.

"Look above you."

The two looked upward and saw an Alakazam floating above them.

"Now that you've entered, you'll be leaving just as fast."

"We'll see." Rai said getting ready for battle. That's when he and Razor were slowly picked up by psychic. "H-hey! Put us down." Rai said surprised, being unable to move.

"No, now you will have to deal with this." Alakazam's eyes glowed.

"D-deal with what?" Razor asked getting worried. That's when he felt a strong grip around his groin and looked down to see Rai's paw rubbing across the area. "H-hey!" Razor said blushing at the scene. "Rai, what are you doing?!"

"T-this isn't me." Rai said looking flustered. "My body's moving on its own!"

"Hey! N-Not fair!" Razor got out while Rai's paw kept rubbing his crotch.

The psychic type chuckles as he then started to move Razor's paw to grasp Rai's shaft.

"Y-Yeah!" spoke up Rai while both groaned from the rubbing.

"I'm a psychic type. I'm doing what I do best." he pointed out. "So you two can make yourselves orgasm and I can just sit here."

The two let out a moan as they're forced to rub each other.

'How do we beat someone who can do something like this?' They thought simultaneously.

"This will be a snap." Alakazam chuckles as he watches.

'Alright think, he's cocky, feels he doesn't need to get up close, that's it!' "You could do this, but let's face it, maybe you can't beat us on your own." spoke up Razor.

The Alakazam looks at the normal type.

Rai notices it. 'Good thinking Razor!' "Yeah, in fact, you probably couldn't face even one opponent in a normal fight!"

"I'll have you know I've beaten bigger fellas then you two while sleeping."

"Forgive me if I'm not shaking in my fur." Razor said, sounding not amused.

The Alakazam growled with a small tickmark.

"A Ditto had more courage facing us and it could only shapeshift and copy a few moves." Rai taunted. "Other than make us rub each other, what else can you do?"

Soon their Psychic was cut and the two fell down to the floor.

"I'll show you two what else I got!"

Rai groaned at that. 'That hurt, but it could've been worse.' he thought.

Alakazam's eyes glowed as Razor was covered in the aura and was turned towards Rai before tackling him.

'Me and my big head!' Rai thought as he tried to struggle. "Hey what gives?" he asked the psychic type.

"I'm going to use what I have, and have you two orgasm from each other. Especially since you two are married, this will be even easier."

Rai blushes as he still struggling, "How did you know that?"

"I listened through the walls with my powers."

Rai blushes as he struggled to get Razor off of him. "Razor, try and fight it!"

"Ngh.. He's strong!" Razor got out eyes closed trying to. His claws held Rai's arms down while his head moved down and started rubbing against Rai's neck.

Rai blushes as he felt that. "C-come on, you can do it!"

"I can't!" He started licking the Raichu's neck softly.

Rai gasped while Razor's claws moved down and started rubbing his ass. Who moans out from the feeling. His bracelet glowed and his body tingled with pleasure. "C-come on Razor!" Rai said pushing against him.

Razor groaned and tried fighting, but his head was moved closer to Rai's face and tried keeping his mouth shut as their faces were rubbed against each other.

'Okay, gotta give the psychic type credit, he can hold his own.' Rai thought.

'I can't give in and keep from cracking.' thought Razor while one of his claws started moving near Rai's ass.

'Come on Rai think of something!' he thought to himself closing his eyes to think hard. 'Like, a Muk in a swimsuit!'

When he thought that his mind was feeling a bit clearer.

'A Garbodor striking a sexy pose!' he thought in his head, but then he moaned out when he felt a claw slide into his asshole. 'It's not working! At this rate, we'll be having sex and making us cum!'

'Damn it! If I can't break free then I'll be plowing Rai's ass!' Razor thought as he can already feel himself positioning himself near Rai's entrance.

Said Raichu blushes before an idea pop into his head. "I got an idea, you're not gonna like it though." Rai warns.

"If it gets us out of this, not that I mind, then I'll take it.'

"Okay, it'll only hurt for a moment." Rai said quickly placing Razor's cheek near his own.

'Wait, I think I get i-' He couldn't finish as he felt an electric current run through his body from Rai's nuzzle attack. 'AHHH!' Razor's body freezes up paralyzed, giving Rai enough time to lift him up and off of him.

Rai set him aside and turned to the Alakazam who was surprised.

The Raichu uses thunder wave to paralyze the psychic type before he can control him. "Not giving you the chance!"

Alakazam groaned and fell back.

Then Rai charges at him, electricity surging around him as he picks up speed.

'Oh no!'

The Alakazam was struck with the powerful volt tackle, sending him flying before landing on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh thank Arceus." panted Razor while on the ground. "I thought I was gonna blow."

Rai handed him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I might have a new fetish for someone watching." sighed Razor while pointing to his erection.

"I'll be sure to try it out at home. Right now, onward!" Rai said heading down.

The next room was breath taking, flowers filled a grassy area, and all around gives of a welcoming aura.

"Hopefully this guy is easier." spoke Razor while looking around.

"Unless there's another kind of type to go with it, I think we have a grass type guardian." Rai said walking forward. That's when something lashed out and he felt himself get held upside down by his tail. "Hahhaaa!" Rai cried out in total surprised.

"Rai!" spoke Razor running over before tripping over something and was hoisted up into the air just like his husband.

"Should've kept your eyes on the ground." Rai said.

"You walked forward without looking around, not me."

"I was looking around… Just not on the ground." Rai said blushing in embarrassment.

"Look what I caught." spoke a voice as a Bayleef walked out with the vines attached to it.

"Yep, it's a grass type." Rai said looking at it. "You're the guardian, right?"

"That is correct." the Bayleef answers in a female tone. "And I'm gonna enjoy messing with you two."

Rai launched a thunderbolt at the Grass type to try to stop whatever she has in mind. But she dodged and started swinging him around with her vine. "Heeey stop it!" he cried out.

"Nah." she laughed before bringing him down near a large venus flytrap like plant where the ends closed up around and held Rai's upper part upside down in it with his legs and rear end exposed to the top.

"Hey what is this thing? Let me out!" Rai cried out legs shaking from outside the plant.

"Nah." she chuckled before dropping Razor in a similar plant.

"What's with these weird plants?"

"They keep you in place so I can play with you two."

"P-play with us?" Rai said blushing as he can only guess how. That's when he felt something slide straight into his anus without warning. "H-hey, what are you doing?" Rai stated gasping from the feeling.

"Rubbing you." she smirked while sliding her other vine down Razor's ass and wiggled them around inside the males.

"Ahh!" the mouse moaned out. "I gotta get out of this." And hardens his tail to smack the plant holding him. But it didn't budge an inch. "Let me go you you oversized plant!" Rai cried out still bashing it.

"Let me out!" spoke Razor who tried clawing from the inside, furiously trying to escape.

The Bayleef giggled while sliding her vines in deeper and moving them in and out while wiggling them against the sides.

They both groaned and their bracelets glowed again. 'Gotta get out of this and fast!' they thought doubling their efforts.

"Oh? Do I feel your prostate?" she mocked while the ends rubbed against them. "All I gotta do is push hard enough and you two will blow."

"M-maybe electricity will cause the plant to loosen up!" Rai said as he let loose a discharge. It ran up the vine to Bayleef who got a sharp shock and cried out while the vines started pulling out of them.

The two males panted in relief as they tried to pull out of the plants holding them. This time they let up and the two got out and saw Bayleef shaking her head with her vines at the ready again.

"So you might've escaped, but it tooken a toll out of you two as well." she smirked seeing their dicks out. "Probably a little more stimulant and you'll be climaxing in no time."

"Oh yeah? Well there's one problem with that." smirked Razor.

"And that is?" The Bayleef asked.

Razor brought a claw up to his cheek and dragged it against his fur, making him hiss from the pain while feeling his arousal slowly grow lower. "If I'm focused more on a small amount of pain, then I can't cum."

"Same with me." Rai giving his side a hard hit with his tail.

"Hey! No fair." spoke Bayleef seeing their dicks get smaller.

"Sure it is." Rai said charging towards her. She sent her vines at him, but he ducked and swung his iron tail at her. It hits her sides as she reeled back.

"This is for playing with my butt!" spoke Razor running over and using fury swipes on her.

She cries out from the pain and rolled away while panting.

Rai charges with quick attack to finish her. He let out a thundershock which hit her dead center.

She staggers a bit before collapsing on the floor. "We won!"

"But it sure wasn't easy. She nearly got us with those vines and that plant."

"It won't be so easy...in the next room." she groaned.

Razor took a breath before the two of them headed down. "Man, I was scared for a second."

"Considering we were in a plant's mouth with vines up our asses, I was getting worried too." Rai admitted.

"This next one we gotta really keep our eyes peeled for anything."

Rai nods as they reached the 7th room. When they got inside there was sand on the floor with a few ledges on the walls. The walls were also decorated with different kinds of dragon portraits. "I'm gonna take a guess and say dragon and ground, right?"

"We're facing two pokemon this time?" Razor asked.

"You two are half correct." a voice responded.

Both of them perked up and looked around.

The looked up and saw a Flygon flying down and landed quite a distance in front of them.

"To make it half this far is impressive, but none have gone past this point." It responded in a male voice.

"This isn't good." Rai said gulping.

"Relax Rai, we can take him."

"It's a duel Dragon/ Ground type." Rai explained. "My moves won't do anything to him, well except iron tail and quick attack."

"Well just resort to moves non-electric." replied Razor as he took the moment to run at the flygon.

But he made a cry and a small sandstorm formed around the area.

"Shit!" Razor covered his face to block out the sand. When he got a chance to look, the Flygon was gone. "Hey, where'd he-" He felt something rub his side quickly before moving before Razor can turn to the direction.

Rai used quick attack towards the flygon above razor and tried jumping up at him. "I got ya!" he cried out.

"Nope." he swung his tail and knocked Rai away before using his whole body to lay down on top of Razor.

"Ahh!" he cried out before trying to crawl away from him. "Get off me!"

"Why would I do that when I have you under me?" he asked in a teasing tone. He slowly rubbed his belly against Razor's back while leaning down to lick against Razor's cheek. Making the zangoose blush from the wet feeling. "I'm gonna rock your tiny world."

Rai groaned from the landing as he shaked the sand off his body. He looked up and saw the flygon's position and growled. He ran after him before using quick attack. He hit the side, but the flygon didn't get off of Razor. "Get off of him right now!"

"Nope." he chuckled while feeling his dick rise up from his body and started rubbing it against Razor's ass.

Razor's cheeks flushed red from the feeling. "S-stop." he cried out using brick break on the dragon's sides. It just made him jump slightly while his bracelet glowed. "N-no I can't get aroused at this!" he said shaking his head.

"Then why do I feel your ass twitching?" smirked the dragon with the tip of his penis rubbing against Razor's anus.

"N-no I.. I'm not.." he said blushing trying to deny it. 'Damn it! I gotta get away!'

Rai tries his Iron tail to get him off. "Leave him alone!" the Raichu cries out.

"Don't worry, you'll be next." he stated before starting to push against Razor's hole.

Razor gasped and groaned feeling the cock push into him and felt his dick quickly get hard again. "N-no, get it out…" he said trembling.

Rai was panicking a bit. 'If Razor cums, I'll be forced to face him on my own, and my attacks hardly make a dent on him. How do we beat this guardian?'

"And there we go!" grunted the flygon as most of his cock was pushed inside Razor. Making the normal type moan louder as his bracelet glowed brighter as his lust increases. "Nice and snug, and I bet your friend is gonna be even tighter."

Rai got an idea with that. "If that's the case, why not go for me first?" Rai asked.

"Nice try, but once I get inside, I'm not stopping until someone cums." he pulled back and pushed back into Razor who groaned from the girth.

"What, too scared the zangoose would somehow will turn things around?" Rai asked mockingly. "Who the thought it."

"Still not working." grunted the flygon as he kept going in and out of Razor's ass with said zangoose moaning.

'Great he's not that prideful.. Now what?' Rai thought. 'He can't keep taking this much longer.'

'D-Damn it! I'm gonna cum at this rate.' Razor thought as his bracelet started to beep slowly, growing faster every second. "I...I'm gonna…" He cried out when the Flygon slammed his whole member inside Razor. "CUM!" His cock twiched and sprayed his seed on the ground.

"Razor no!" Rai cried out sweat dropping at the scene. 'Oh man.'

The Zangoose slumped down on the floor, panting from his orgasm.

The flygon slid out of the ass and turned to Rai. "And then there was one."

The Raichu backed away from the dual type in a bit of fear. 'Oh man, this is really REALLY bad.'

The Flygon grinned as he stepped towards him. "Gonna try and run or would you rather give up now?"

Despite all this, Rai forced his fears down and stood his ground. 'Come on Rai, no one is invincible. I just gotta find a way to beat him, fast!'

"So you're gonna keep going?"

Rai nods his head. "Yeah, I'll find a way to surpass you." he responded.

He shrugged before flying at Rai who uses agility to move out of the way.

'Alright, maybe it's his belly.' Rai thought as he looked at the dragon type. 'I'll wait for him to close up then strike it with iron tail.'

The flygon turned around and let loose flamethrower. Rai dodged and ran towards the duel type. The flygon though let out another cry and brought out another sandstorm.

Rai closes his eyes and swung his tail around. He didn't feel anything and instead got slammed into the ground from the flygon's tail. He fell and grunted from the blow as he landed on his back. "Ow…"

"C-come on Rai. Gotta get up." he told himself as he sat up. But he felt the flygon land on top of him and he was flattened against the ground. "Ahh, no. Get off."

"Nope." he chuckled with his cock rubbing against Rai's butt. "Now I get to jam this up your butt."

Rai groaned as he felt the Flygon's belly on top of him. 'It is soft.. Maybe I can still do this.' he thought. 'I just need to use a good move first.' he tries to think of one. He focus his power in one of his paws, 'Just don't thrust in me yet!' he thought.

"And here we go." The Flygon said starting to position his tip at the Raichu's hole. "Be warned, this might sting."

"Oh yeah?" Rai said reaching full power. "So will this!" he cried out as he used focus punch straight into the Flygon's belly.

His eyes widened and gasped from the point blank impact and sat up giving Rai enough space.

He got up and struck again with iron tail this time. This made the flygon stumble back before he used quick attack.

The flygon cried out from the onslaught. But his tail glowed and he slammed it into Rai.

The Raichu flew back and rolled on the ground. "Owww…"

"Not bad, but I'm stronger here."

Rai panted as he struggled to get back up feeling sore. But that's when the flygon pushed him back down using its foot.

"Gah!" he cried out. 'Aw man...I lost.' he thought saddening. 'I'm sorry Razor.'

"Ready?"

Rai sighed as he nods his head slowly. "Y-yeah.." that's when he felt the tip rub against his ass before it started pushing into him. "Ah..Ahh.." Rai groaned at the size of the cock. He felt it easily stretch his asshole out and even saw a bulge begin to form in his belly.

As he blushes, he noticed the flygon's on top of him again. 'Wait, there's a chance!' He gathers power again while also willing himself to endure the pleasure. 'Hope I don't climax until then.'

"Fuck! Really tight, even tighter than that one Marill that came here." groaned the flygon who kept pushing inside Rai.

"It… so big…" Rai moans in pleasure as his bracelet started glowing. 'Gotta hurry!' he thought trying to gather power faster. 'C-come on, I'm almost there.'

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna flood your insides." he grunted.

"I'm… flattered." Rai groans out. "But that'll have to wait for another time!" Rai struck the belly again with focus punch.

"Gah!" the flygon cried out as he slipped out of Rai and lay on his sides.

The Raichu panted as he noticed his bracelet is beeping. 'If he's still up after that I'm done..' He looks at the Flygon in hopes he's out cold. But he saw the dragon type looking at him with a growl. "Wh- even after all that?!" Rai cried out in surprise. 'Even if a guardian, to take two focus punches…'

"Now I'm really gonna fuck you up." The flygon said moving towards the small Raichu.

'Oh crap.' Rai got up and moved away. 'One shot left, I'll got to go for a takedown.' He stood down and got ready. 'Got to time this right…'

The flygon growled and charged. It took a swipe at the Raichu, but the mouse pokemon dodged forward.

"All or nothing!" he cried out as he struck the Flygon with all he had. He slammed into it's body and felt him stumble back a little.

Rai landed on his feet, but winced at the recoil effect from the take down attack, going to his knees. 'That's all I had left.'

The flygon stumbled forward, but then he fell to the ground, succumbed to the pain. "Damn it...I lose."

Rai took a sigh of relief. "That was close… too close." He moves to check up on Razor. "Hey, you alright there?"

The Zangoose groans as he can feel his strength returning after the guardian was defeated. "Yeah, feeling better now."

"Good, I nearly lost it, in more ways than one." Rai said rubbing his ass from the size. "Sorry I wasn't much help before."

"It's alright, sorry I got my ass kicked, and fucked."

"No worries, it's not an erotic place if not one of us get fucked once in awhile." Rai chuckled. "If I'm being honest, you looked cute at the moment."

"Eh shut up." chuckled Razor getting up with a wince.

"Way to take it deep champ." Rai teased patting Razor's rear.

Razor grins, "With that, I hope you take it next time!" he responded back in mock anger.

"We'll see~"

The two laughed as they headed downward. The next room they entered looked like an underwater cave.

"Hehe, looks like I might be able to help out in this one." Rai said noting the surroundings.

"Yeah, heck I got an idea, let one thundershock rip right in the center and make them jump out." smirked Razor.

Rai powered up and unleashed a thundershock in the center of the water. It lit up brightly while sparks came up from the surface before he stopped.

The two waited for something to come out. But all was still with nothing showing up.

"Huh? What's this?" Rai asked moving forward, "No water type can hide in water from an electric attack."

"Maybe it's a dual type, like water and ground or water and electric." Razor said.

"That could be the case then." Rai said looking into the water. But that's when he noticed something on the water's reflective surface. "Razor, above us!" Rai called out.

Razor looked up and saw a tentacruel hanging from the ceiling before it let go and dropped down into the water before several tentacles grabbed him and pulled him under.

"Razor!" Rai cried out in surprise.

Said zangoose struggled in the grips as the tentacruel swam deeper under the water and towards an underwater cave. It reach the surface and threw the normal type on land. "Bah! D-Damn you." he coughed out while the water type chuckled.

"It wouldn't be fair to face you two considering one's an electric type." it lashed its arms around and grabbed Razor. "So I'm going to take care of you first before finishing your friend."

"Heh, go ahead and try. Do you think some waters gonna stop him from coming?" Razor grins as he struggles.

"No, but I know if he tries to shock me, he'll zap himself." it laughed before one it's arms glided across Razor's ass. "Though I'm pretty sure my associate will take care of him to keep that from happening."

"A-Associate?" groaned Razor.

"He's not much of a guardian unlike me, but he ensures I face only one opponent." The water type grins. "Though he does like to have fun more or less."

"Oh man, this isn't good. If I try to shock it I might shock Razor." spoke Rai pacing on the ground while looking at the water. "Alright then, I'll just have to go in to find it. It wouldn't go far out of risk of drowning someone." he said about to dive in.

"Ha!" called another voice before Rai was tackled on his back.

"Ahh! Oh no you don't!" Rai groaned before releasing discharge to free himself.

"Ha! Not gonna work." smirked the pokemon on him which was a marshtomp.

"Why did it have to be a ground type?" Rai groaned. He squirmed under the dual type while seeing it's pink cock already out. Rai blushes at the sight and feel of it.

"Now I'm gonna stuff your tiny hole." he said holding Rai's arms to the ground to keep him from fighting back. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be enjoying it."

Rai growled and covered his tail in metal before using iron tail on the pokemon's back.

The Marshtomp winced a bit, but stayed on. "I guess I gotta convince you to relax."

"Bring it on."

"Easy.. I just do this!" The dual type placed his lips on Rai's. The electric type grunted and was about to struggle, but then he started to feel strange.

'Oh no!' Rai felt his mind becoming light and feeling relaxed.

The marshtomp smirked into the kiss while rubbing the tip of his cock against Rai's ass.

The Raichu tried to resist, but the thought of submitting to the Marshtomp's pleasure is feeling more and more better. His cock got harder with the bracelet glowing and he found himself eager to get stuffed.

"Mmmph~." Rai moans out as he went along with the kiss, licking the Marshtomp's tongue eagerly.

'Perfect.' he thought while rubbing the tip against the anus and started to push up against it. "Oh, another good thing about this place is that not only does it heal our soreness and fatigue, it makes our holes nice and tight no matter what. Meaning even if you had a lugia shaft inside you moments ago, you'll feel nice and snug for the next round." he said joyfully.

Rai moaned out hearing that and feeling the cock push into him. "You're… quite big." he said happily.

"Bigger than your boyfriend down there?"

The Raichu shakes his head. "Husband, and… no." he answers.

"Then maybe I can fix that." he smirked pushing all his cock inside before pulling back and slammed it all back in.

"Ahh!" Rai cried out in pleasure as he pushed back to the duel type's thrust.

Back underwater Razor was having a tentacle sliding in and out of his ass and mouth.

He groaned from the feeling, trying to claw at the tentacles near his arms. But each movement was making him tingle with his bracelet glowing. 'It's so hard… to move like this.'

"By now my friend's probably made yours cum buckets." The Tentacruel chuckles seeing the Zangoose struggle to free himself.

"Rai's...not so easy...to blow." Razor stuttered as he was able to claw at one of the tentacles, freeing himself as he fell to the ground. "And neither am I."

The tentacruel seemed to be pleased. "Ah, a fighter. I do like a determined challengers."

"Bring it on tentacle head." Razor said slashing the water type with his claws.

"Yeow!" he reeled back before sending all of them at Razor from numerous directions. Who tried to move around away from all of them. "You can't run away in such a small confined space."

The Zangoose growled as he slashed at some who tried to get close. "I just need to beat you." He sees an opening and launched to the water type, fury swipes ready.

The tentacruel's eyes widened as the attack hit him full on.

"Ready to give up now?" Razor grins.

"No!" the blue beaks on him rose up before he fired a hydro pump. Blasting the zangoose to the wall hard.

"Ah!" he groaned while quickly ducking under several tentacles. "Okay, not bad." Razor admitted.

"Give up and I'll send you to a world of euphoria."

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to decline. You gotta make me." Razor said.

He narrowed his eyes before his tentacles moved back to surround Razor. Said Zangoose moved to slash at some. This damaged the tentacruel more who reeled back and Razor lunged at him.

"Gotcha!" he said readying an x-scissor attack which landed it's mark dead on. It slumped down a bit and the tentacles seemingly lay down as well. "Alright, time to get to Rai." He said moving to the edge of the ground to the water. He dove it and started swimming out of the cave.

He moved as fast as he could as he reached for the surface. When he broke through he heard grunts and saw Rai being fucked on his back by a marshtomp.

Razor was surprised, but kept his mouth closed as he moved to land as quietly as he could.

"Yeah! How's my cock feel little mouse?"

"Hahh! So good!" he cries out in pleasure. "Keep going!"

The ground type moans out as he started going faster and harder. "I'm gonna make you my own cumdump!"

Razor got up and now is creeping towards him as quietly as he could. "Care to repeat that?"

The Marshtomp turned to see the Zangoose behind him. "Yipe!"

"Wrong move to say about my husband."

"Wh-what happened to Tentacruel?" he asked worried.

"I whooped his slimy ass." Razor said confidently, unaware of tentacles appearing from underwater behind him.

The Marshtomp saw them, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna whoop your ass next."

"Before you do, can you look behind you first?" he asked smiling.

Razor glanced behind him and went wide eyed seeing the arms. 'Shit.' Before he could react, the tentacles grabbed him and spread him into an X position. "Damn it!"

"Should've made sure he was down." The Marshtomp giggled. "But not to worry, you two will be surrounded blissful pleasure." he said before moving down to lick the Raichu's neck. "And you'll both be turned into cumdumps."

"N-no.. I Ah!" Razor groaned out as he felt 2 tentacles slide up into his ass. 'Not again!'

"Well now that you're trapped, I'll send you to euphoria." chuckled the tentacruel before he started sliding them back and forth inside the normal type.

"S-stop." he started out, but then another tentacle slid into his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, it's not good to talk with your mouth full." The tentacruel said.

"So little Raichu, how you feeling right now?" Marshtomp asked nibbling Rai's neck.

"S-S-So good!" Rai said panting in lust. "S-So hot!" His cock throbbing.

"Well get ready cause I can feel your prostate."

Rai moans happily as his bracelet's beeping rate increases signaling he was about to cum.

'Dammit! He's gonna blow!' Razor thought as he struggles vainly to free himself. 'I gotta beat these guys before I do too!' Razor struggles to strain his arms against the tentacles to claw at one. They glowed silver before he used a close up metal claw. But he barely missed the tentacle he was going for. And the ones in his ass moved harder with his cock aching.

Razor groaned at the pleasurable feeling, his body shaking. 'I'm gonna cum!' The Zangoose struggling wildly in desperation, trying to escape. But it wasn't enough as his sperm came gushing out, spraying on to the ground for a moment before it finally stops.

"Aw, he came, guess that means his little friend is left." The tentacruel said looking at the others.

"Not for long!" The Marshtomp said going faster. "Get ready to blow your load you little cumdump!"

Rai moans out loudly as he sprays his seed all over the duel type's chest. His sperm came out like a gusher while his mind went blank. "Hahh… Hahh… Hahh.." Rai panted as he relaxed his body from his climax.

"And you two lose." The tentacruel announced.

"Try again and I can make you both into cumdumpsters." Marshtomp said winking as they black out.

(Later)

They were at the entrance again as Rai woke up, placing a paw on his head with a groan. "A water type setting an ambush, I saw that coming. Everything else… not so much."

"Damn it! They got us!" Razor got up as well, shaking his head.

"Who the thought that guardians can have associates who'll force the battle into one on one." Rai said checking on him.

"I call foul on that!"

"How? The Guardians before had tried that stunt before. Remember the Mightyena one? How about the Sableyes?" Rai pointed out.

"...well they showed us the associated right away. Since when is it allowed to hide one out till later?"

"Every guardian is different, so they'll have different tactics." Rai said shrugging. "Besides, it'll get kinda boring if everyone does the same thing you know?"

"Still, we are not their cumdumpsters, especially not that cocky marshtomp's!" he growled with fire in his eyes. "If anyone's gonna make you a dumdump, it's me!"

Rai chuckled nervously. 'Boy, never pegged Razor for a sore loser. But still, I'm wondering if he still knows that this is all just a game.' he thought. "Hey now Razor, no need to get all hot and bothered about it."

"By the time we're done he'll be a cum soaked whore." he muttered to himself without hearing what Rai said.

"Razor relax. This is just a game." Rai said to him.

"I know, but it's a game I plan for us to win. If we lose and walk away then I'll be stuck on how they managed to make you cum while I was busy." he replied while gaining a serious expression. "We'll go again and whoop their asses."

"Okay, but try to stay cool okay? You're starting to scare me a little." Rai admitted worriedly.

"I'm fine." he smiled innocently.

"Okay." Rai said as the Zangoose headed down. 'I hope so.' he thought as he went down after him.

(Later)

They reached the 8th dungeon again, stopping a bit before entering.

"This time I got a plan." grinned Razor.

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" Rai asked curious.

"When we spot the marshtomp, I want you to cover me in electricity."

"How will that help?" Rai asked confused. "Besides, the marshtomp came out of nowhere."

"Simple, because they won't see it coming, and if I can take him on then you can beat the tentacruel no problem."

Rai thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea considering how he was targeted because of his electricity.

"And if they wanna play dirty, then we'll do the same." smirked Razor. "If you were to go in there alone and get him to come out, I can jump in and when we do the plan he'll be caught off guard."

Rai thought about it and nods his head. "Alright, but if the Marshtomp does get you, be careful cause he can use sweet kiss. That's how he got me like that." he warns.

"Oh trust me, I'm so fired up it'll take a lot more than that to take me down."

"And don't go too far either." Rai said firmly. "This is just a game, no need to take it seriously or personal."

"Relax, I'm just gonna make it clear on something." he chuckled deviously.

'And that's what I'm worried about.' He thought as he started to generate electricity. "You might have difficulty moving, but I'll not paralyze you." he said.

"When you got enough head out there and see if he'll come out."

"Wait, who goes first? I thought since you'll be covered in electricity, you'll be heading out." Rai asked confused.

"Well since he seemed to like fucking you, I figured you'd encourage him to show up."

Rai nodded as he headed out into the dungeon. He looked up at the ceiling and didn't see the tentacruel to show he was probably underwater. 'If I power up, the Marshtomp will probably lunge for me.' he thought as he moved closer. He closed his eyes and started charging up.

'Hope this works Razor… and don't push things too far.' he thought getting ready for anything.

That's when the marshtomp jumped out of the water. Rai moved out of the way as he looks at the duel type. "Figues you come out first." Rai said getting ready for a battle.

"Well looks like you came back alone. Works for me, now I can stuff you with twice the sperm."

"Heh, you honestly think I'll let it end the same way as it did before." Rai chuckled. "I'll admit, I enjoyed it, but I like to see more after this."

"Not gonna work if you can't get past us."

"I'm not unfamiliar with ground types you know. Might as well give up while you still can." Rai suggested.

"Nope." his cheeks inflated before firing a mud shot.

Rai dodged his attack. "Now!" he called out.

Razor jumped out, surprising the marshtomp before Rai let out his power over his husband.

The zangoose jolted a bit from the pain, but was able to stand firm.

"What the?!" spoke the marshtomp in surprise. "You're here too? I thought you left!"

"Wrong!" he smirked before lunging at the marshtomp while coating his claws in metal and spun around.

While he moved back, a few slashes hit the duel type.

Rai kept an eye out for the tentacruel. He saw some bubbles and sent out a jolt of thundershock into the water.

This time tentacles spun out as the tentacruel appeared. It was hit full force and shook his head before narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, but we're getting past this. If you want to stay conscious, surrender now!" Rai suggested.

"N...Never!"

"Suit yourself, though offer still stands." Rai said as he attacks with thunderbolt.

"AHHHH!"

"Ready to give up now?" Rai asked. "Choose carefully."

"I….give up."

"That's good to hear." he said. "Razor, we did it!" he said to him.

Said zangoose had the marshtomp on his belly and was smacking his ass with a smirk.

Rai sweatdropped, 'Though I expected a little worse regarding his speech earlier.'

"Now I'm gonna fist your ass and make sure you know who's number one when fucking my husband."

The Marshtomp cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure from the spanking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Razor, we won. We did it." Rai said a little louder.

"I know that."

"So there's no need to continue with that." he pointed out.

"Says who? I wanna really make it clear." he grinned with glee.

Rai sighed as he used thunder wave on Razor.

"Ah! Ok ok! We'll go." He said as Rai held his paw and dragged him to the stairway. "Spoilsport."

Rai stopped at the entrance of the stairway and let him go. "Don't get real jealous or let it get to you cause we're not done yet."

"I was just teaching him a little lesson." Razor said.

"Do you even realize that all this is just a game. That it's part of the fun?" Rai asked worried. "I mean, it bites to lose, but you're taking it too hard."

Razor looked away while twiddling his claws. "Sorry, I guess I figured it'd be real easy, and I might be a smidge jealous that some other pokemon are able to dominate you and make you cum like me, maybe even better."

"A smidge?" Rai said looking at him.

"Alright a lot, tons maybe, and I get that it's not good. I just don't wanna lose you since we're married."

"Lose me?" Rai said surprised at that.

"Yeah, first we have to try and get a bill passed just to get married, and now we lose twice because someone made you cum fast. I'm just scared you'll get interested in some other guy because I'm no good." he replied looking away.

'So that's why he's acting like that.' Rai said. He smiled as he moves close to him. "Look at me."

Razor turned his head. Then Rai held him closed and kissed him fully on the lips. 'Huh? Where'd that come from?'

Rai murrs happily as he slid his tongue in the Zangoose's mouth. This made Razor reach around and start rubbing his ass while wrestling his tongue. The Raichu blushes and moans while he does the same.

Razor though broke the kiss and panted with their bracelets glowing. "Woah there, first off, where'd that come from? Second, save that for later or we'll be going to the front, again."

"Hehe.. Sorry, but I need to show you that no one can replace you, not even a mythical pokemon like uh… Victini can take your place." Rai said panting.

"Well in that case, after we're done, I'm gonna really show you how much I care."

Rai growls lustfully. "Can't hardly wait." he chuckles. "Though get jealous or anything like that again, and I'm gonna see how our friends react if they see you in a pink dress, red lipstick, red panties, and even makeup."

"Duly noted, now you ready to take down this dungeon?" Razor asked chuckling. 'He's joking….. Right?' Razor thought a little worried.

"You betcha." Rai said grinning as he headed down. They made their way in and saw it was a forest with webbing around the branches. "Bug types… And I'll be bottom for a week if it's not a spider." Rai said looking around.

"Hey bug head! Come out!" yelled Razor.

"Hey be careful." Rai said. "We need to be smart about this."

"If it's a spider then all we need is to distract it before he can capture us."

"Okay, how? I'm pretty sure you alerted it of our presence." Rai pointed out. "We're in the spider's nest as they say. We need to be calm and focus about this."

That's when a strand of silk shot out and caught on Razor's foot.

"Ah!" he cried out pulling against it. "There you are!"

"I got 'em." Rai said using thundershock at the source. It raced up the thread and shocked something in the trees which fell down onto the ground. "Nice try there Ariados." Rai said using thunderbolt this time.

It hit, but the pokemon didn't groan and started slowly getting up. It came out of the shadows, revealing a yellow and blue spider.

"Uh Rai… I don't think it's an Ariados." Razor said.

"I can see that!" he spoke while cutting the thread.

"Is there anyone else in here besides you?" Rai asked.

"No." it replied with a male's voice. "I can handle both of you on my own."

"We'll see about that." Rai said using quick attack.

The galvantula jumped over him and shot a thread at his tail.

Rai moved his tail to shake the spider off. But it landed and started pulling him in with the thread. "L-let go." Rai got out trying to pull away.

"Never." The Galvantula stated as the Raichu comes closer despite its resistance. He shot out more thread which started getting all over Rai's body. Soon his arms were bounded and he couldn't struggle any more.

"Razor! Little help!"

The Zangoose headed towards the spider guardian, claws ready. "Drop him bug head!" He lunged at him with slash.

Galvantula jumped over him and swung Rai at him. The two colliding and knocking Razor back.

"Razor!" the Raichu cried out.

"And now you." the galvantula moved over Rai while leaning on him and making a small cut near the raichu's behind, making a small hole in the webbing.

"H-hey, don't go in there." Rai said squirming.

"I'm going to ensure you feel every inch." The galvantula said moving over him.

"First a Flygon, then a marshtomp, now this? Why is the floors going after me?" Rai said feeling the spider legs holding his bounded form.

"NOT THIS TIME!" called Razor running over and tackling the bug type.

"Razor!" Rai cries out feeling the weight lifted off him.

"I'm gonna take you down bug head."

"We'll see." he said shaking him off before heading into the forest.

"Get back here!" Razor said going after him.

"Wait don't go after him alone! And don't leave me like this!" Rai said squirming. "Hey!? Razorrrr?!"

"I'll come back for you! Don't worry!"

'That's not why I'm worried. The spider's got the element of surprise on him.' Rai said trying to get out of the web bindings.

Razor looked around the trees in search of the pokemon. 'Okay, where'd that insect go?'

Said pokemon dropped down from above him.

Razor saw the shadow and jumped out of the way. When the pokemon landed he jumped at him and used metal claw on him.

The Spider groaned, but struck back with thundershock.

'Shit!' Razor fell on his back from the electricity running through him.

"Ha, did you think it would be that easy?"

"N-not exactly." Razor stutters out getting up. "But I can still take you."

The spider chuckles as he shoots pin missle at Razor. This hit him dead on and got him to fall back down.

"Ah crap!" he got out.

"Ready to get stuffed?" laughed the bug type with a long appendage lowering out from his abdomen.

"N-no!" he said struggling to get up. "I won't lose to a spider."

Before he could get any closer he got an iron tail to the side of his head. It landed on the side as a Raichu stood in front of Razor.

"Honestly, I knew you were going to walk into it."

"You can rub it in my face later." Razor groans as he got up slowly. "Right now, we gotta deal with this bug."

"I'm going to fill you both up." groaned galvantula pushing himself back up.

Rai didn't respond as he slammed into the spider. "Not today!" Rai knocked the Galvantula back.

"Have you had enough?" Razor asked.

"I had enough alright, enough of you!" Galvantula suddenly used spiderweb to stick Rai onto the tree.

'Oh shit! Not again.' Rai thought getting over the impact and starting to struggle.

The galvantula moved over and moved in close with his appendage near the bottom while tearing the silk away and prodded it against his ass.

"You know Razor's nearby right?" Rai said confidently. "Not a good idea to go after me."

"I'd like to see him when I stuff your ass full of eggs."

"Eggs?" Rai asked confused.

"I might be male, but I have the ability to produce eggs, all of which are going in you."

"H-hey hold on!" Rai said blushing madly. "The rules never said anything about egg-laying!"

"Oh well, you'll probably cum, but until then, relax."

"W-wait!" Rai got out. Before it could go in the galvantula stiffed up and groaned before falling to the side where Razor was standing with a smirk.

Rai was panting as he sighed in relief. "Hahh...Hahh…"

"Miss me?"

Rai was smiling. "I would hug you… If you help me out."

Razor smirked and quickly cut the threads to bits. "Like that?"

Rai didn't answer, but he does embrace Razor deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"That…" Rai started looking at the Galvantula. "Was too close."

"Oooh...ow." groaned the bug type.

"I still think it was over the line when you mentioned eggs." frowned Rai.

"That….was a lie."

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"I lied about having eggs to try and get into the role. What sort of male pokemon can even make eggs? That's ridiculous."

"The way you said it made me think this place can do that." Rai stated.

"Well even we can't do that." he chuckled.

Rai sheepishly rubs his head. "What role you were talking about anyway?"

"The whole 'monster captures prey and impregnates them with eggs' one, very rare and underrated."

"Heard about those in stories." Rai said. "Well in any case, you did pretty good considering you were facing both of us." he said.

"Trust me though, the next guy won't be so easy, or gentle." he chuckled before passing out again.

Rai sighs as he and Razor headed to the stairway. "Man, they keep saying that but I think this is easier than when it started."

"Well when you get the hang of it, the mid of the place can feel easier." Razor said.

"Wonder who we got next." he wondered as they went down.

They left the stairs and entered the room. "Wow, the tenth floor! We've gotten pretty far huh?"

"Yup, now to find the guy and, well you get the point."

"Wha? What you mean?" Rai asked.

"Kick his ass, what else?"

"Oh right. What's the theme this time?" Rai asked looking around. It had a more egyptian look, lined with mummy sarcophagus on the walls.

"Egypt, and my money's on the dude being in one of these." The zangoose said looking at the sarcophagus.

"Well we need to get him out if that's the case."

Rai stares for a bit before moving behind Razor. "... Y-you go first."

"Why me?"

"Well it's probably a ghost type… S-so they won't be able to h-hurt you." The Raichu said nervously.

"Aw, is someone scared?" he teased.

Rai shrinked down a bit as he nods his head. "Y-y-yeah."

"Don't worry, your hero will save you." he winked before walking a little down between the coffins, the Raichu staying close behind him. "Come on out! I know you can't do a thing to me cause I'm a normal type!"

A small chuckle sounded from somewhere. "Is that what you think?"

Rai and Razor looked around. "J-just give up. You can't win." Rai cried out.

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says us!" Razor announced. "Now come out and show yourself."

Then the sarcophagus around them started to shake violently. "You want to see me? Then you shall get your wish!"

Then one of the sarcophagus floated to them and the outer shell started to crack before shattering, revealing a Confagrigus in front of them.

Rai shivered while Razor smirked.

"Hehe… reaching here is to be commended, but if you think you can overcome me, you're sorely mistaken."

"Then bring it on." Razor said launching with metal claw.

The ghost type smirked before launching shadow ball. The attack hit but doesn't stop Razor as he struck the guardian.

"You forgot? Ghost type moves don't affect me!"

"No, but they do to him." he sent another one at Rai.

Rai yelped and dodged the main blast, but took a glancing blow. "Ow!" He got up, "I'm okay!" Rai stated.

"Oh you're gonna regret that one buddy." Razor said going at the guardian with X-scissor.

Confagrigus laughed before using will-o-wisp. While the attack connected, Razor was still burned as the result. "Care to try again?"

Razor grunted from the burning feeling, but went after him with metal claw. "Try this on for size!" He strikes the ghost pokemon at the center of his form.

"Gah!" Confagrious cried out in pain.

Razor landed on his feet, but winced from his burn marks. "Just… give up! You can't win against me."

"Shows what you know." he smirked before his arms lashed out and grabbed onto Razor.

The Zangoose's eyes widen as he was pulled against the guardian. "Hey, let me go!"

"You gotta pull away from me then." Confagrigus taunted.

Razor growled and tried wriggling out of the grip, but the ghost type was impressively strong. 'Damn it!'

Rai saw this and shivered at the sight. 'Oh no, this isn't good.'

"Rai! Little help here!"

The Raichu closes his eyes to fight his nervousness, 'I can't let him do this on his own!' Rai charges his electricity to use thunder wave. "Let go of my husband!"

The ghost type's body was paralyzed from the move, becoming stiff.

"Now Razor!" Rai cried out.

Razor was able to get out of the grip thanks to Rai's interference. Then he used a point blank x-scissor.

Without a chance to recover, Rai used electro ball to attack Confagrigus in the back

He cried out and floated down to the ground before falling on his front.

Rai and Razor kept their guard up. "You wanna give up?"

"Ow….maybe."

Rai looks at Razor for what he wants to do.

"Then we'll pound you until you can't get up." he grinned with an innuendo.

Rai chuckled at the pun. "So what you say?"

"...alright."

"Good answer." Rai said nodding his head.

"But you won't win in the next room." The ghost type told them.

"Let us worry about it." Rai said. "Shall we?" he asked Razor.

"We can handle them easy." Razor said walking to the stairway with the Raichu with him.

'Heh, those two are in for the ride of their lives.' The guardian said to himself.

"Wow, I thought we were goners." spoke Rai with relief.

"If you wasn't able to fight through your fear, we might've been." Razor said. "Congratulations."

Rai smiles at him. "Thank you."

Soon they reached the next room.

"Wow, if the last grass type room had grass, this one has more flowers." Rai pointed out.

"Means it's gonna be like the last one."

"Well let's be careful. I don't want us to be fall into another trap like last time." Rai said.

The two of them walked in deeper while not seeing a pink mist slowly drifting around their legs.

"Any guess on what the guardian could be?" Rai asked .

"Maybe a meganium?"

"A venusaur maybe?" Rai suggested.

"Or a vileplume." spoke Razor while his bracelet glowed and he started feeling a little warm.

"A tropius is possible too." Rai pointed out blushing a bit.

"Or neither." whispered a female voice behind them.

The two heard and turned around. There slithering up to them was a serperior.

"Well that answers my question." Rai said blushing at the serpent's elegant form.

"To think someone reached this far shows you two must be good." she smirked while slithering around them. "That's to be commended. Though your good fortune is going to end here I'm afraid." she said in a regal tone. "Don't be ashamed though."

"Not happening." spoke Razor with a blush. 'Why am I feeling warm? Did we need more time to calm down?'

'This isn't right. That kiss and rubbing shouldn't have affected us that much. There's gotta be-!' Rai suddenly look down and saw the mist below them. "Razor, this mist.."

He went wide eyed and tried covering his mouth.

"Finally noticed it I see? It's a special aphrodisiac that seeps into the room, arousing all of my opponents." The Serperior explained with a sultry smile. "You inhaled some the second you entered and it'll stick around for a while."

Rai shakes his head while getting ready, "Well we'll just have to beat you quick!" he said while Razor takes a stance.

"Come and get me big boys." she purred with a smirk.

Rai went after her with quick attack. She easily ducked while using her tail to rub across his back down to his tail, making him shudder.

"Oh did I forget to mention it makes the inflicted more sensitive?" she asked.

Rai groaned while Razor ran and tried using metal claw, but she even dodged his attack, quickly rubbing her tail to Razor's side.

"N-No fair." he growled while the bracelet glowed and he felt his cock start twitching to life.

"This coming from a Zangoose facing me with a Raichu by his side while I have to fend by my poor self." she teased while moving down near his face and gave his cheek a long lick. "Might wanna rephrase that?"

Razor groaned while his body got warmer and his dick slowly rose up more. "Um R-Rai? A little help?"

Said pokemon frowned and sent out a thunderbolt. The Serperior jolted from the attack and Rai uses iron tail. It made contact and the grass type let out a moan.

Rai look confused. "I expected a grunt and cry out in pain. Not a moan."

"I love pain." she smiled. "I get off on feeling it."

Rai stares at her. "Guess everyone's got their kinks." he stated.

Her tail swung out and wrapped around his legs before picking him up.

Rai looks surprised at that part. "Okay I should've seen that coming." Rai unleashes an electro ball.

She ducked and moved her head over before she started licking across his slowly hardening dick.

"Ahh!" Rai gasped as he shakes his body. "S-stop that!"

"Get away from my husband!" Razor growled out trying to slash at the snake.

"Woah." she moved her body away and giggled. "Don't worry, I'll get to you soon." she winked at him. "I'll just play with your cute little mate for a bit."

"No you won't!" He said swinging his arms back and forth at the Serperior.

"Quite a short fuse your mate has huh?" The Serperior asked licking Rai's cheek.

"Y-Yeah." he moaned before groaning as she resumed licking across his dick which was rock hard at this point.

"But you two certainly make a cute couple that's for sure." she added. "If you ask nicely I might make you both cum at once."

The raichu blushes at the offer.

"Rai don't buy it. That's what she wants!" Razor said before he ran at her tail and grabbed it before biting into it.

The Serperior cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the bite, shuddering. "Ooh, I really felt that one." She said giving Razor's sides a rub with her vines.

"N-ngh!" Razor's bracelet groans out from the rubbing. "S-stop it."

"Sorry, can't hear you~" She said covering Razor's mouth with her vines. She leaned down and started licking his dick while alternating between it and Rai's.

Rai moans out in pleasure from it. "So..good."

"Don't give in." groaned Razor through the vines.

The mouse's body shudders, blushing madly.

"Just ask me kindly and I can make you two go at the same time." she whispers to Rai.

Rai blushes, "M-make us cum."

"Don't give in Rai!" Razor muffled out, though Serperior tightens the vines around his mouth.

"Say the magic word." Serperior said.

"P-Please." Rai said softly embarrassed at the scene.

"There ya go." she smirked before she started bobbing her head over his cock.

"A-ahhh!" Rai moaned out louder.

"Rai!" Razor muffled out squirming. He tried biting the vine, but it just made the grass type moan while Rai cried out with his sperm gushing in her mouth.

Said Raichu panted as his arms hang down limping.

"Aw, seems like he liked it." she smirked swallowing the load. The Serperior turns to Razor smiling. "Now it's your turn zangoose." she said licking her lips.

He growled and started using metal claw on her vines.

"Ah! You're certainly a fighter." she murrs still holding on. "I might be getting wet now." she picked him up and leaned in before flicking her tongue around his dick.

"H-hey, cut that out serpent." Razor cried out. 'At this rate I'm gonna lose it!' He got an idea and used x-scissors on her face.

"Ooh." she shuddered. "I'm starting to think you want me to get in the mood."

"J-just how much of a masochist are you?" he asked surprised, "I never seen someone like you."

"I started liking it when I was a little Snivy."

"H-how?" Razor asked, can't help but wanting to know despite his situation.

"My boyfriend showed me how good it felt."

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Razor asked.

"He's a Machamp, now your turn." she grinned before she resumed sucking on his dick while one vine slipped into his mouth.

"Mmmph!" he moaned out on the vine. 'Shit! I'm cumming!' He cried out as he cums into the serperior's mouth.

'Gotcha.' she grinned as she slid off Razor's cock.

"Fuck…" panted Razor as some of his sperm dribbled down onto the ground. His struggles wane as his arms slumped down.

"Oh well, better try again later." She giggles, "I could use a little more fun though." she said looking at her wet folds.

He panted while she set him down on the ground before slithering on his groin and rubbing her folds against his dick which was still hard. "H-hey." Razor said panting seeing Rai being set down who's panting as well.

"Time for you to endure me for a ride."

"Wh-what about me?" Rai got out.

"Good call." her vines moved over and spread his asshole open before rubbing her tail against it. "Beg and I'll stuff you all up."

"P-Please stuff me." he begged cheerfully.

"Good boy." she smiled while slowly pushing her tail up into the tight hole.

"Ah-Ahh!" he moaned in pleasure as his tail twitches. "S-So big!"

"N-no.." Razor got out weakly.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you." she smiled while lowering her pussy over his cock.

"Ooohh.." Razor moaned out. "So warm… and wet."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you pour all that extra sperm in me." she hummed taking in all of his dick.

Razor panted as he weakly thrusted up in reflexes while Rai moans as he felt the tail slide back and forth.

"How's my pussy and tail feel?"

"Ahh… It's so thick." Rai moaned out. "A little bigger than what I usually get."

"H-Hey." groaned Razor from the snug and wet pussy.

"How you liking it little ferret?" she asked. "Tight? Loose? Wet? Dry?"

He groaned as he tried to open his mouth. "Certainly wet."

"Good, keep up the hard work moving those hips."

Razor moaned as he tried to, but he didn't have much strength, "I...can't."

"Oh right, critical ecstasy part. Sorry." she giggled. She moved her tail deeper in Rai while bouncing faster on Razor's cock. The two males moaning in bliss and pleasure. "I'll be making you two cum like buckets in no time."

Rai shudders and moans as his cock flops from the thrusting. "More! More!"

The Serperior smiles as she thrusted her tail faster and harder in Rai's ass. She bounced harder and faster while feeling Razor start twitching.

"I can't take anymore!"

"Me neither!" Rai cries out as he and Razor cums at the same time.

The serperior hummed feeling the sperm shoot inside her while seeing both of them pant. "You two felt so good.' She smiled. "There's no shame in losing to me either."

Both were too busy panting to respond. Their consciousness starting to fade.

(Later)

Rai groaned in his sleep, dreaming about him and Razor going at it again. "No, Razor… That tickles.." he murred out.

"Rai, wake up." A voice spoke out.

"Mmh.. Huh?" Rai groaned out opening his eyes.

"It happened, again." Razor said.

Rai looked to see to see that they're at the entrance. "Oh." He scratches his head. "Okay, I know it could have traps there, but it was a bit much." he admitted.

"I just don't get it. We already lost three times, and I don't even know how much farther it is. How many more times are we gonna end up back here?"

"Hmm, they said there are 14 floors in total, and Serperior was…" Rai made notions with a finger. "The eleventh. So we have just three more pokemon after her."

"But how can we beat her if we're already horny the second we walk in the room?"

"That's a good question." Rai said, not knowing an answer at the moment. "Well we had trouble because she doesn't react too badly in pain, but if we can immobilize her, we might can beat her before she can get us hot in bothered."

"Well then we're gonna need to hold our breath cause she'll get the drop on us then if we give her an opening."

"Yeah, and if I can get a thunder wave or nuzzle on her, I can paralyze her and we can go at her until she faints." Rai added.

"Alright, but first, I say we nap, I'm still tired."

"Sure. Mind if we cuddle?" Rai asked.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't."

Rai smiles as he scooched over to Razor. He laid his head on the normal type's chest while they both relaxed and shut their eyes.

"We're so close Razor. We can do it!" Rai said softly.

"I hope."

(Later)

The two of them reached the eleventh floor and Rai can already see the mist starting to disperse. "Hold your breath now!" he tells Razor as they moved forward. They jumped in and tried looking around for the guardian.

"Wow, you two really are persistent." spoke the grass type all around them.

The two kept their mouths clothes as they look around. Slowly she started to rise up behind them with a grin.

'Okay then, I got to keep her still.' Rai uses thunder wave quickly.

She dodged and lashed her tail out at Razor.

Said Zangoose moved out of the way before he ran at her while using metal claw.

The Serperior shudders from the attack but knocks him away with vine whip. "You can't hold your breath forever."

Rai takes the moment to use thunder wave again. This hit with him using quick attack. "Ha! Gotcha!" he said to her.

She smirked while Rai accidentally inhaled some of the mist.

'Oh crap, got too excited!' he thought while he started to feel his body get warm and covered his mouth. Rai shakes his head while attacking with iron tail.

"Nope~" she sang dodging before Razor got on her back and ran near her head.

He uses her X-scissor and scored a critical hit.

"AH!" she reeled back while using vine whip on him.

He tried to fend them off with his claws while Rai uses electro ball.

Her eyes widened as it hit her and caused an explosion.

Rai covered his eyes and waited for it to die down. 'Oh I hope Razor didn't get caught in that!'

Said zangoose panted on the ground while feeling his body get warmer.'Shit, we gotta hurry this up before she tries something.'

Rai then proceeded to use volt tackle to finish her off.

She smirked and slithered out of the way while he crashed through several plants.

'Aaaiee, that smarts!' Rai groaned as he tried to get up.

"Sorry, but it won't work." she picked him up with her vines while brushing her tail against his butt.

Rai winces from the feeling as he struggles to keep his breath. 'Not again!'

"Back off!" yelled Razor running over and using crush claw against her side.

She shudders and moans from the feeling, but she does stagger as well. "You're just gonna make the same mistake as last time."

Razor kept his mouth closed as he uses fury cutter. He focused on one spot and tried hitting too hard for her to get off on it. 'She can't keep enjoying it all the time!'

She winced while Rai squirmed in her grasp before delivering a close up electric ball.

'How's that?!' Rai thought triumphantly.

She let out a groan and started slacking on her grip while Razor used crush claw on her stomach.

"Give up now, and we won't knock you out!" Rai said, risking a bit of the mist.

"Heh, not gonna happen."

'Suit yourself!' Rai then struck her with thunderbolt.

She cried out and groaned while feeling a little fatigued.

Razor uses close quarters to deal heavy damage. This knocked her back and made her crash against the ground.

Rai got up and looked, 'Did that do it?!'

"Ow….." A weak voice sounded out.

"So… now you wanna give up?" Rai asked.

She groaned and gave a small nod.

"Alright, I knew we could do it!" Rai cheered.

"Uh Rai? Might wanna hold your breath still."

Rai blushes as he covered his mouth a bit. 'When does it stop?!'

"Let's just get out of here." spoke Razor through his hands.

Rai nods as they headed off. 'That was a close one.'

They exit the room and stopped at the stairway to catch their breaths and calm down. "Wow, who to thought it would get that far."

"I just hope we got what it takes to go all the way."

Rai nods. "Well we come this far, it'll be saddening if we're to stop now." Rai stated.

"Then let's do what we've been doing." Razor said as they resumed walking.

They stopped at the entrance to the twelfth floor, "Ready?"

"Big time."

"Okay. let's do this." he stated as they enter the area. When they did they saw it was a flower garden filled with pink flowers.

"Huh? Wait, we faced a grass type already." Rai pointed out. "We're facing another already?"

"Nope." spoke a male voice somewhere. "I'm way more prettier than that old serperior."

Rai looked around, but doesn't see anyone. "Sound rather young."

"I'm the youngest and most FABULOUS~ of everyone in this dungeon."

"And apparently the most egotistic." Razor mocked, getting Rai to chuckle.

"That was a good one." Rai said.

"Oh yeah? Well once you get a taste of my FABULOUS~ skills, you won't be getting hard for weeks!"

"Oh, care to show us then?" Razor asked.

A figure leaped out from the center in a shower of petals and landed in front of them to show a sylveon striking a pose. "Behold, my FABULOUS~ form!" he cried out.

"...so you're a sylveon?" asked Razor with a raised eyebrow.

"And all alone?" Rai asked sweat dropping.

"Of course, if I had someone else I wouldn't seem as FABULOUS~ compared to them."

"Kid, we faced a Serperior in a lust filled room and won, and this doesn't seem to have a gimmick." Razor said. "What makes you any harder than the snake?"

"My mouth technique."

"Please. We can beat you one on one without a fuss." Razor boasted.

"Easy Razor." Rai pointed out.

"What? I'm not scared of this kid." Razor said. "Heck, you can take him on no problem."

"What's wrong? Scared of my FABULOUS~ ability?" smirked the sylveon.

"There's scared and there's cautious." Rai pointed out.

"Oh? So you'd rather let your boyfriend lose first? Not so FABULOUS~." the Sylveon teases the Raichu with a wink.

"He's not gonna lose, he's gonna woop your tiny ass."

"He's doesn't seem so eager to prove it. Just too shy I understand." The fairy type giggles.

"Why I-." Rai sighs as he shakes his head. "Fine, I'll fight." he said.

"Good, but it won't take long thanks to my FABULOUS~ tongue."

Rai sighs as he gets ready. 'It's probably for the best, if Razor was fighting, he'd be overconfident and he'll take advantage of it.' he thought. "Well when you have enough, just surrender." Rai said.

"Oh no, it'll be you who don't have enough."

Rai went to the Sylveon with quick attack.

Said fairy type smirked and jumped over it.

Rai reacted by using thunder.

Sylveon spun his body and dodged it before landing and ran at Rai.

'Whoa, he's fast!' Rai thought before using agility to dodge. He saw the fairy type wink and lunge at him before his lips glowed and pressed them against Rai's.

Rai grunted and tried to push the Sylveon off. But the ribbons held him and didn't break the kiss. "Mmm-mmph!" Rai grunted.

"Come on Rai you can take him!" Razor called out.

"I'm trying!" Rai muffled while powering up a thundershock. Before it could be delivered the kiss broke before he suddenly felt the pokemon's mouth clamp over his groin.

"Ahh~!" Rai got out a moan from. "What?! How the?!"

'Gotcha.' he thought while the ribbons grabbed Rai's legs and he began to quickly slide his tongue across the tip of Rai's penis.

"Ahh, stop!" Rai got out charging up a thunder punch. He swung it, but a sudden suck made him stop and moan out while stunned since his mouth was hot, wet, and tight all at once and the sucking was mind blowing. "H-how… how are you able to do that?!" Rai gasped.

"Don't blow it Rai!"

"I'm not trying to!" Rai got out. "Try this!" Rai swung his tail to hit the Sylveon. It hit him, but the fairy type didn't stop even for a second and even started bobbing his head.

"G-get off!" he cried out feeling pleasured as his bracelet glowed. 'I-I can already feel close!'

Rai tried to use Thunder Punch again to stop him. But before it could make contact he felt his sperm gush inside his mouth. "Ahh…" Rai groaned from the feeling.

Razor sighed seeing it while the sylveon got off Rai's groin with his husband falling back as his dick spurted some extra sperm out on the floor.

"S-so… sudden?!" Rai groaned surprised.

"See? No one can handley my FABULOUS~ mouth technique."

Rai winces as he vainly tries to get up, but his arms lacked strength. 'So embarrassing…'

'I can't believe it! That little kid made him cum so fast with just his mouth!' Razor thought in disbelief.

Said pokemon turned to him with a smirk. "Care to give up now?"

"Never!" Razor said getting ready. "That's not gonna work on me kid."

The Fairy type chuckled, "We'll see." before he sprinted at Razor.

Razor went with Slash attack to start it off. The sylveon ducked while he smirked and tried using his tail on him. Razor quickly jumped away, using fury swipes to counter attack.

"Man you're rowdy." he remarked quickly dodging the strikes.

"How can you be so fast?!" Razor asked.

"I'm young, flexible, I work out, and I'm FABULOUS~" The Sylveon stated proudly.

"And annoying." he growled while trying to use metal claw next. Though the fairy type still dodged. 'Rats, how do I catch this kid?'

"You can't beat me old man. All you're doing is making it easier for me to win."

"O-old?!" Razor said shocked and offended. "I'm just 20!"

"Well you sound like you're 50." he laughed.

Razor growled at that.

"Razor, don't let him riled you up." spoke up Rai. "Try a different method."

Razor thought about something. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"W-What?"

"I mean, if you're really fabulous, you must be dating someone." Razor said. "You must have other pokemon asking for your number."

"Oh, well of course." he smirked. "None can resist my FABULOUS~ appearance and walking."

"So if that's true, why don't you let him or her help you?" Razor asked. "Two's better than one."

"Help me with what?"

"Being a guardian. It's not easy being two pokemon at the same time." Razor pointed out.

"Well I'll have you know my skills are enough for more than just two pokemon."

"Even so, don't you like comfort? Knowing someone's there for you no matter what?" Razor asked.

"Um...well…..uh….maybe." he admitted glancing away.

Razor noticed the change of tone. "Well what if I said you could meet tons of people who might be what you're looking for?"

"Huh?" The Sylveon said looking at the zangoose."Really?"

"Course, we know all sorts of people." Rai said with a smile. "We'll be happy to tell you."

"That would be….FABULOUS~!"

"Just gotta do one thing." Razor said.

"What?"

"All you gotta do is surrender this battle." Razor offered.

"What? Oh I see." he frowned. "How do I know this is true and not some trick?"

"Meet us at the entrance after we either lose the next match or we make it through to the end, and we'll take you there." Razor said.

He looked at them with narrowed eyes while thinking it over. "What's the name of this place?"

"The Sparkling Gem." Rai said.

"Alright, I'll let you, but if I found out this is a lie I'll find you two."

"You won't regret it." Rai said genuinely.

"Alright, then go ahead and head to the next room."

Razor helped Rai up and the two of them headed down. "Be ready for a good time!" Rai called back to him.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't say that word all the time." grumbled Razor.

"Me too, but he'll surely be popular." Rai said.

"They might like him so much he'll get jumped the second he gets there."

Rai started to picture it, but cleared his head. "Let's save any possible imagery after this okay."

"Good call, let's just hope the next ones aren't as...flashy."

The two reached the bottom,but see two doors instead of one. "Huh? Two doors?" Rai asked.

"This is new."

They look and saw a plate on the wall with words. 'Be prepared to be swept into a world of romance.'

"Wow, this one's gonna be interesting. What's it say about the doors?" Rai asked.

"Nothing, but I'm guessing we've got more than one to deal with, again."

"But then why two doors? If we have more than one guardian, they don't need two doors to show them."

"No idea." Then Razor found another plate. 'This trial requires one of each member (If more than one) to face a guardian on their own. Failure to do so is an immediate forfeit.'

"What? You mean we gotta split up?"

"Seems like it for the time being." Rai said examining the doors. One had a fire symbol and the other had an ice symbol. "And it just gave us the types we're going against."

"So an ice type or a fire type." Razor said thinking. "I could take the ice type on cause I'm pretty up front and tough, that fine with you?"

"Guess that leaves me with the fire type. For the best considering I don't have thick fur like you." Rai pointed out.

"Alright, then we'll have to split up." spoke Razor with a sigh. "Just be real careful, alright?"

"You too." Rai said. "See you on the other side."

Razor pecked Rai on the cheek before pushing the ice door open.

Rai opens the fire door and enters. He felt it was a little warm and saw torches on the walls.

"Not as bad as the flareon's room, but still, I need to be careful of any traps." he muttered while he walked and saw a light up ahead brighter than the torches.

He kept his movement steady while walking slowly. When he reached the end he entered a large room with a large burning fire in the center and what looked like a table with chairs next to it.

"Huh?" Rai said looking genuinely confused. "Looks like a place to relax instead of fight."

"It is." spoke a suave male voice.

Rai shooked a bit and turned to see a Ninetales approaching him."I suppose you're the guardian."

"Si, and you have come to beat me, yes?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I mean that's what I need to do to move forward right? You intend to stop me." Rai pointed out.

"True, but before we fight, let us sit and relax." he replied walking over and sitting in one of the chairs.

Rai was skeptical about this, 'He's up to something. I'll play along for a bit to see what he's up to.' "Well… maybe just a little.' he walked over and sat in the other chair while the nine tails pulled out a bottle of wine and set two glasses down before filling them both up with the drink.

He finished and offered one to the Raichu. "Rest assured, I did nothing to the wine."

Rai accepted it and looks at it cautiously, then takes a small sip. "Huh, sweet." he said. "Thank you."

The ninetales nods before sitting down again. "I must ask, why have you come to this dungeon?"

Rai looked at his glass a bit before answering. "Well we heard about it has some kind of treasure, but our main reason was to see if the rumors about the erotic dungeon was true."

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

"Hehe… I certainly didn't expect all this, but it's amazing. And to think me and Razor would get this far, while it was difficult and had some close calls."

"Well for now just relax and unwind, I will not make any attempts to fight you."

Rai looked at him for a moment, then took another sip, 'Better be careful just in case. I wonder how Razor's doing? Is it like this?'

With Razor he panted while his legs were frozen and he saw an alolan ninetales casually walking around him with a smirk. "L-l-l me g-g-go!" he said stuttering from the cold.

"Not until you fuck me~" he sang while running his tails across Razor's face.

"I can't… do that." he stated trying to break out of the ice.

"Why? Because you're scared you'll blow your load so soon?"

"No, cause I won't be able to move when I blow!" Razor stated.

"Good point. Of course if you surrender I can do all the moving." he smirked raising his tails and shaking his rear at the zangoose.

The Zangoose blushes at the sight, but still struggles. "I w-won't… be t-t-tempted."

"Well what about cuddling? Unless you wanna pass out from hypothermia." he giggled.

Razor shivers from the cold. "How is cuddling with you gonna keep me warm?" Razor asked, "Aren't you an ice type?"

"Yes, but that's what I mean. My fur can handle the cold and still feel warm if someone is close enough."

Razor blushes, 'If I do that's he'll just play with me until I climax..' Razor thought weighing his options, 'But maybe I can find a way to turn this around.'

"So whatcha gonna do?"

Razor groans as he looks at the ice type. "A-alright."

"There ya go." he moved over around Razor and curled up against him with his tails rubbing his face.

The Zangoose blushes at this as he slowly and carefully move his legs within the ice. 'Gotta be careful… If he figures something out, I'm in trouble.' he thought. "You're… soft."

"Thanks, you're free to pet anywhere, and I do mean ANYWHERE." he winked.

Razor places his paws on his back fur and rubs it carefully, feeling the silk fur in his palms.

The ice fox shudders from the touch. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Hehe.. thanks." he said rubbing him more, moving to his sides. 'If I can make him relax long enough I can knock him out.' Razor then started using his claws to lightly rake the Ninetale's sides.

"Ooh yeah." he murred while relaxing and curling up closer around Razor with his snout near his groin.

"H- hey now." Razor blushes at the position. "Going at it a little fast."

"Oh relax, do a good job and I might not lick, unless you want." he chuckled with his tails swaying.

"Good job at what?" Razor asked.

"Rubbing me."

Razor blushes as he continued rubbing. "Like this?"

"Mmmph.. yes."

'I hope Rai's doing alright on his end.' Razor thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Care for more wine?"

"N-no, I really shouldn't." he spoke while feeling slightly tipsy. "You're too kind."

"Oh dear, your face looks a little red."

"Oh, r-really?" Rai said giggling. "S-sorry about that."

The ninetales got off his seat and walked over before getting on his hind legs and put his paws on Rai's shoulders. "Care for a massage?"

"Um.. maybe a little won't hurt." Rai said. "Front or back?"

"Back."

Rai nods and looked around to where to lay, 'I suppose the table would do.' he thought climbing up. He relaxed on his belly while feeling the pokemon started caress his shoulders.

The Raichu sighs in relaxation as he rest his head. 'Ah, this is so nice.'

"Your shoulders are quite tense, care for me to go harder?"

"Sure, I don't mind." he replied while the pressure got a little harder and he sighed with a smile. "Where you learn to do massages?" Rai asked.

"I do it in my spare time." he leaned in near Rai's ear. "Care for some oil?"

"You have oil too?" Rai asked. "Well yeah, go ahead,"

The fire type moved away to grab a bottle and moved back over before pouring the cool oil on the back.

He shudder from the feeling as he laid still. When it stopped he then started to feel the paws rub it all around his back. The Raichu smiling as he relaxed.

"Tell me, did you come here alone or with someone?"

"My husband.. Razor.. Other route."

"How long?"

"It's still… our honeymoon." Rai answers.

"And just how….intimate, are you two?"

"We love each other… Deeply." Rai said affectionately. "Such a handsome Zangoose."

"But tell me, how many times have you had to go back to the start of this dungeon?" the fire type asked.

"Just three times." Rai answered.

"Well, perhaps I can help with that." he whispered before licking Rai's ear.

Rai shuddered from the tone. "H-huh?" that's when he felt the ninetales move near his butt and drag his tongue where his anus was. "Hahh~!" Rai shuddered and moaned from the feeling. "Wh-where did that come from?" Rai asked reddening more. 'Wait, that's right! I got distracted!'

"W-well I'm think I'm good now thanks." Rai asked getting up. "I better go and find Razor."

"Wait!" he said holding Rai's arm. "I'm not quite down."

"What are you t-" Rai looked down and saw the canine's hard shaft. "Oh."

"Yes, after all, it's rude to interrupt." he smirked before tackling Rai on his back.

"Oof!" Rai groaned from the impact. 'Well he told the truth about everything else. That's better than what others did.'

"Now brace yourself, I tend to get quite rough." he growled in lust.

"Same with me, though in a different way!" Rai said using thunderbolt.

"WAAAAH!" he cried out at the upfront shock before it stopped and he groaned before falling on his side while passing out.

Rai got up, 'Okay, that was much easier than I thought. Especially considering the 13th guardian.' he turned and walked off. 'I hope Razor's doing alright.'

(In the other room)

Razor was rubbing the ninetales as deep as he could hoping to get the alolan Ninetales relaxed enough.

'Mmm, maybe I should take a nap.'The Ninetales thought murring from the rub.

'Come on, just a little bit more.' Razor thought moving to the fox's lower back.

He let out a yawn and set his head down before his eyes closed.

Razor kept rubbing, making sure to wait until he's in a deep sleep. Eventually he heard snoring and sighed in relief. 'Okay, now just gotta carefully slide out from under him.'

He carefully used his claws and started chipping away at the ice. He eventually got free and stood up with a sigh of relief. 'Now to meet up with Rai.' he thought as he walked. 'Still for a 13th guardian, that was a bit of a letdown.'

When they reached the doors they opened and saw the other had just arrived.

"Rai, you made it!" Razor said happily.

"You too!" Rai said as the Zangoose hugged him deeply. "Looks like you handled the floor's guardian well."

"Yeah, honestly it wasn't that hard." Razor said.

"Huh? It was the same for you?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, what about you? You don't look that injured."

"Yeah, in honesty, this was a disappointment." Rai admitted. "He was knocked out by one attack."

"I just scratched mine till he took a nap."

"Yeah even those Sableyes wasn't pushovers." Rai said.

"They probably got lazy and figured no one would get this far."

"That could be it." Rai shrugged. "Well, a win's a win."

"And all we got is one left."

Rai nods. "Well let's go then!"

The two turned and saw a large door ahead of them with two lit torches near it.

"Oh, it's really big." Rai pointed out.

"Meaning this guy must be big."

Rai gulped a bit a thinking of what pokemon could be behind that door. They pushed against the door which slowly opened with a creak.

'We'll have to be on our toes during this battle. Don't falter Rai.' he thought to himself.

'Keep your head on the prize Razor.' the Zangoose thought as they examine the room. It was barren with numerous rocks sticking up.

"A rock type or a least a duel equivalent of one." Rai stated.

"Hey!" yelled Razor. "We got here because we went through all the levels, so come on out!"

Rai lowered his head in disbelief. "I suppose this proves I'm the smart one in the relationship." he spoke.

"Hey! I'm smart too, I just prefer the upfront way."

"And it usually ends up with us getting into a sticky situation.' Rai pointed out.

"Oh….well too late now."

Rai slumps his head down again. That's when they heard a roar with the ground shaking. "Razor if I end up going out first, I'm topping for a month." Rai said.

"Deal."

"And you're going to we wearing a dress for everyone to see. With makeup, with eyelashes."

"Deal, but I end up going out first then you owe me by dressing up as a maid AND schoolgirl at once."

"Deal." Rai said. 'Though I highly doubt that'll happen.'

Slowly they heard footsteps and saw a figure move towards them. Eventually it was revealed to be a tyranitar.

"So a rock/dark type." Rai pointed out.

"See? You still have a chance."

"I'm pretty sure it has a ground type more or two under his belt." he stated.

"Well just in case." Razor ran at the pokemon while bringing metal claw out.

"R-Razor!" Rai said going after him.

The tyranitar growled and swatted Razor away with his tail.

"Great Arceus, you're too damn stubborn!" Rai stated checking up on the Zangoose.

"Damn straight." he groaned.

"That's not a compliment." Rai pointed out before launching a thunderbolt. It hit the tyranitar, but it moved towards them without stopping. Considering it's slow speed, Rai opted to use electro ball. "This should do some damage!"

It exploded against its chest, but it let out a roar with an attack charging up.

"It's not letting up. We need to dodge." Rai said.

"On it." Razor quickly pushed Rai to the side as hyper beam blew up the spot they were on.

Rai shaked his head and catched his breath. "This isn't gonna be good." He got up and tried to find Razor. "Razor, you okay?"

"I'll live." he spoke pushing himself up. "We gotta hit him harder then that."

"I'll try volt tackle!" Rai stated running to the Tyranitar.

It smirked before swinging his tail and knocked Rai away, who hit the wall with his back and slid down. "You two really are making this seem dull."

Rai got up and shaked his head. "Ngh, we haven't faced someone like you."

"Or who was hung like that." spoke Razor since the tyranitar was already sporting a massive girth.

Rai looked at it in shock. "It's huge!"

"And I'm going to use it to turn both of you into my own personal cock sleeves."

"Not today!" Rai got up firmly.

"Then come at me."

Rai tries something more clever and used thunder wave first. It hit and managed to cause paralysis on the dark and rock type.

"Now's our chance!" Rai cried out before going at him with volt tackle.

Razor followed with metal claw.

"Try this on for size!" they said as their attacks collide.

He groaned from the attack before a dark orb formed in his maw and he fired it at them.

They dodged the main attack, but the forced knocked them back.

"The only questions is who I turn into my toy first."

Rai struggled to get up to continue on.

"Maybe you." he smirked moving near Rai.

"Y-you.. Get back!" Rai stutter trying to use iron tail.

He smirked while catching the tail with his claw. "Don't worry, it'll only sting for a little bit." he stated pulling the tail making the Raichu fall on his back.

"Back off!" called Razor running over and aiming to use crush claw.

"Get out of our way!" he growled knocking the zangoose back with a roar attack. "I'm in the middle of something."

Rai tries to power up a thunder punch with the distraction. He swung up and slammed it against the belly. The hit made him groaned, but the Tyranitar still held it's ground. "Ngh, he's too strong."

"And your ass looks nice and tight." The Tyranitar grins, his cock tip touching the mouse's ass.

"N-no, stop!" Rai got out.

He smirked before he started pushing his cock against the hole.

Rai got out a gasp at the tip slide in his ass. "S-SO HUGE!" he screamed out.

"Mmmm, nice and tight!" the dual type growls lustfully. He pushed in more with a groan while Razor looked up and growled. Then he charges ahead with close quarters ready. The dual type didn't notice as it hit his side.

"Wh-what the!" Razor stated amazed.

"Don't worry you'll get your turn after your friend." he groaned pushing more of his cock into Rai with a bulge forming in his stomach.

Rai moaned out in a bit of pleasure from it. 'I'm a bit happy that the dungeon helps out with something like this, otherwise it'll be months before I'm tight again.'

"That's my husband you're fucking!"

"Unless you can force me off him or something, you're out of luck." he stated starting to thrust back and forth. "Mmm, guess you're not fucking him that much if he's as tight as a virgin."

"I screw him every single day!" he stated trying to strike him again. He jumped up and started using x-scissors on his back.

He chuckled at the weak attack. "No dice."

'His defense is too high, I gotta weaken it first!' Razor thought. He saw him move in and out of Rai and pondered before jumping up and using metal claw on the back of his neck. 'I gotta try!'

The tyranitar grunted as he kept thrusting. "My, at this rate you really will be my own personal cock sleeve!"

"N-no.." Rai groaned as he can feel his limit coming. 'I'm gonna cum.'

The Tyranitar started going faster and harder with his thrust. The tip was stretching the ass out with the tip rubbing against the prostate.

Rai let out a loud moan as he sprays his seed on himself.

"Rai!" Razor cried out seeing this.

The Raichu panted from the orgasm as his body relaxes. But each time the dick slammed inside him and to his prostate made him moan and feel his head get more clouded with lust. "Ngh.. ahh." he moans out more.

"Hahahaha! Your husband's ass got tighter! I'll make sure to flood him with plenty of my sperm." The Tyranitar chucked.

"You'll do no such thing!" he got out using crush claw. He slammed it against the neck area and kept it up while the tyranitar growled and moved his dick faster.

"Ahhh!" Rai groaned out louder from the feeling. "S-so big!"

"Rai don't let it get to you!" Razor got out using crush claw again.

"Ah ah ah!" he moaned out. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Then cum like the sex toy you are!"

With that Rai moaned louder as he cums a second time.

Razor growled and used metal claw near the neck while he started chipping some of the tough skin away. That caused the dual type to cry out in pain as Razor's strength increased as well. "Get your giant cock out of my husband!" He cried out preparing a crush claw this time.

He growled and tried shaking his head. With Razor holding on as best as he could. "Get off my neck!"

"Not a chance!" he cried out. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He then uses faint attack to hit him growled while staggering back and slipped out of Rai who moaned from the move.

Razor jumped off so he'll be on the ground.

"Just for that, I'm not gonna be gentle with you." he growled at the normal type with his cock still tall and hard.

"Same for me!" Razor said getting ready. He ran and jumped up with metal claw, striking the dual type in the chest.

He grunted before grabbing Razor with a tight hold. "You just made it easier for me."

Razor squirmed in the grip. "Ngh, let go!"

"When I'm done with you'll be begging for my cock."

Razor tried to squeeze his arm out from the hold. 'Gotta hurry or I'll be pegged for sure!'

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. That is AFTER it's inside." he smirked lowering the normal type down.

The tip touched his ass as Razor was able to slip his arm out and swipe it at the Tyranitar. It didn't do much while the tip started pushing into him.

"Ahh!" Razor groaned out as he tries again. "I-It's nothing special!" he stated using crush claw, 'Come on weaken him.'

'Damn it I gotta make him blow if he keeps this up.' The Tyranitar starts to thrust up and down.

'We come too far to lose now!' he thought before rapidly hitting him with metal claw. "Give up!"

"N-Never!" The guardian stated thrusting faster. "You surrender to my dick!"

Razor responded with crush claw, which affected the guardian's defense. It chipped at his armor with the normal type feeling his dick stand up. 'Ngh… hang in there!'

'I'm not gonna let this pipsqueak win!' The Tyranitar growled. He tried moving his dick in deeper, but the constant hits were starting to get to him.

'It's working!' Razor thought as he was able to get his other arm out. "All or nothing." and he uses close encounter.

'Shit! I can't lose!' He tries to block it, but the attack connects, making the guardian cry out loud. His claws let go of Razor and fell back with a groan while said normal type smirked.

"We.. We won!" he got out.

"Oh fuck." Rai groaned being able to get up. Then he felt bad, "S-sorry for that. "

"Nah, it's fine." he groaned standing up with a sigh. "He wasn't that hard."

"Razor, no need to act so tough you know?" Rai said.

"Ok fine, so maybe it was hard and I thought my ass was gonna tear open, happy?"

The two started laughing after Razor said that.

"So let's see what's the award for clearing it."

"Yo big guy, pick yourself up." spoke Razor.

The Tyranitar groaned as he got up. "I'll say, you two are something."

"Well we are married and I'm stubborn."

"Though it has a side affect of making him pretty jealous." Rai said.

"I was not jealous."

"Oh, what happened with the flareon, the mightyena, and the marshtomp?" Rai asked teasingly.

"Um….I plead the fifth." he said with a blush.

"Don't worry." Rai leans on Razor's back, hugging him. "We'll work on it."

"So what exactly do we win?" asked Razor.

The tyranitar points towards the doorway. "Why not go find out."

"Wait, is this some secret room? Cause I'm too wiped out for another one."

"No, we assure you the prize is behind the doorway." the Tyranitar.

"Come on Razor, let's open it." Rai said walking to it.

"Ok, but if it's a dead end I'm gonna fuck his ass."

"Didn't you say you were too wiped out for another one?" Rai pointed out,

"Anger can help fuel me up." he replied as they reached the door and started pushing against it.

"Anything can apparently fuel you up." chuckled Rai as they looked inside. It was a long hallway leading forward.

"Aw man, not another hall."

"Hold on Razor. Give it a chance." he said taking a walk.

The two walked down it while feeling antsy for what they might get.

"So what are you hoping for? Gold, jewels, artifacts?" Rai asked.

"Honestly a bed cause this day has been tiring."

"What? You can't be serious, who knows what we could get!" Rai said excitedly. "I feel like I can go around the world right now!"

"Unless it's plane tickets I don't see that working."

Rai chuckled at that. "Well, thanks again for doing this with me. It was really fun!"

"Same." he smiled as they reached the end door with him pushing it open.

They looked inside and they both gasped at what they saw. They saw a large pile of gold with some gems added in.

"So uh…" Rai said smiling. "Still feel like needing a bed right now?"

"On second thought, rolling around in gold sounds much better."

"Thought so. One more question, you like kimonos?"

"What? Oh...now I remember." he sighed. "I'll stomach them."

(Next day)

A small group of pokemon consisting of two umbreons, a swampert, a leafeon and a few others are at the Sparkling Gem waiting for the approve time to arrive.

"Hmm, almost time." The leafeon named Terry spoke as 4 pm was 5 minutes away.

"I wonder what's the occasion? Rai said he had a surprise set for us." Hector the Swampert said.

"Maybe they're running late." spoke Luna one of the Umbreons.

"Nah." Lunar said holding his brother close. "Just waiting for the moment."

Five minutes later, the door opens and a Raichu enters. "Hello everyone, hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Nah, but what did you wanna show us?" asked Terry.

"Well I have a couple of people to show you." Rai said. "Come on in."

First that came in was the sylveon who struck a pose. "Hello everyone, you may gaze on my FABULOUS~ body."

The group stared at the fairy type in awe and wonder.

"Who's this, a new friend of yours?" Hector asked.

"Technically speaking, yes." Rai chuckled, "Me and Razor met him while traversing the Cave of Erotica."

"Wait, where is Razor?"

"Yeah." Rai peeked at the door. "Your turn now."

All of them saw it open with Razor walking in while dressed in a blue kimono while wearing eye shadow. "H-h-hello." he greeted with an embarrassed tone.

"Razor?" spoke Luna in shock.

"I-is that you?" Hector asked.

'Yeah yeah." he nodded while looking away with a blush. "Be honest, I look ridiculous don't I?"

"Actually you make it look good." spoke Terry.

"You look really sexy!" Luna pointed out.

"You know, we can have that fourway now you know!" Lunar said grinning.

"Care for one more big boy?" asked the sylveon while rubbing his cheek with the ribbons.

Razor blushes as Rai stepped up. "Well we have been missing this place a little and figure we have a little party here."

"So you're cutting your honeymoon short?"

"Who said this couldn't be part of the honeymoon?" Rai grins.

"Nice thinking."

Rai pinched Razor's hip. "I told you the Kimono looked good on you."

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

"Aw come on, don't deny that you like it." Razor teases. "Admit it."

"Ok ok, so maybe I like it, but I'm not as feminine as you."

"Really now? Hey, who looked better in female clothes?" Rai asked. "Me or him?"

Most of the club pointed at Razor. Causing the zangoose to blush harder. "Aw come on!"

"Hehe.." Rai rubbed his cheek with Razor's. "Maybe I should be the 'man' of the house from now on."

"As long as I'm around that's not gonna happen. Besides, after this is over, I'm gonna make sure you can't sit for a week." he growled in lust.

"Well a month is a long time. And we got plenty of clothes to try out on. Maid, schoolgirls… swimsuits."

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna enjoy seeing you wear them all."

"Who said anything about me wearing them?" Rai laughs. "Did you forget our deal?"

"Uh….um….dammit!"

"Aww don't worry." Rai smiles. "I'll make you absolutely mesmerizing."

'I gotta work on my deals.'

Rai noticed the expression and whispers, "But once the month ends, they're all mine." He turned to the group. "Now let's go wild!"

The group cheered as the screen fades to black, moans of different voices following.


End file.
